


Feel my pain

by ErikaTJSC



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Body Language, Conspiracy Theories, Drama, F/M, Lost Love, M/M, Mind Palace, Sherlock's Mind Palace, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy, Unspoken, long story
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaTJSC/pseuds/ErikaTJSC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La série Sherlock du point de vue de Sherlock. Les non-dits, les "scènes coupés" vous seront enfin révélé. Vous saurez enfin ce qui se passe dans la tête de notre détective et pourquoi il prend tel ou tel décision. Johnlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feel my interest

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages et les situations des "chapitres épisodes" ainsi que leur réplique ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété intellectuel de la série Sherlock et de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Cette histoire est l'histoire de la série Sherlock revisité par le point de vue de Sherlock. Ce n'est pas du copié/collé mais une interprétation des non-dits et des "scènes coupés" que je m'imagine. J'espère que cette interprétation vous plaira. C'est une fiction qui donnera lieu à une relation **homosexuelle** , ainsi ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de relation peuvent s'abstenir, merci.

Un coup d’œil fut suffisant. Une veste verte sapin sur une chemise bleu à carreau, un jean usé qui avait dû être passé trop souvent à la machine. Un regard un peu hagard certainement à la recherche de détails sur la pièce dans laquelle il venait d'atterrir, des cheveux légèrement grisonnants, une canne à la main, le dos bien droit d'un homme d'action fraîchement recueillit par la vie monocorde. Qui-est-ce.

Il ne l'avait pas salué, il ne lui en voulait pas, il n'aimait pas vraiment parler aux inconnus non plus. Pourtant il l'avait entendu parler du laboratoire qui aurait changé... Il était à la recherche de détails, comme si il essayait de voir l'emprunte du temps sur un lieu jadis connu.

\- Mike, tu me prêtes ton portable ? Je n'ai plus de réseau.

Mike s'avançait vers lui, il le sentait, sa face ronde semblait transpirer la curiosité, peut-être dû à l'arrivée de son ami dans la pièce, dont il était sûr lui proposerait une colocation, pourquoi l'emmener ici sinon, alors qu'il était dans la pièce, juste après avoir parler de son soucis de colocation.

\- Le fixe ne fonctionne pas ou quoi ?

\- Je préfère envoyer des textos.

Sherlock continuait à travailler autour de son microscope, essayant d'obnubiler le reste.

Il se doutait que Mike n'avait pas son portable, il ne l'avait jamais sur lui, mais le nouveau venu avait le sien, il pouvait voir la forme de celui-ci à travers la poche de son pantalon. Il allait lui prêter, c'était évident, il avait l'être d'un homme gentil. Cela lui permettrait de juger de savoir si son bronzage était uniforme ou non.

\- Désolé, il est dans mon pardessus.

Sherlock sentait le regard du nouveau sur sa nuque, peut-être essayait-il de le juger à son tour – tout du moins si il avait saisit que Sherlock l'avait fait plus tôt - , même si il doutait qu'il puisse deviner quelque chose de lui, à part peut-être son aversion évidente pour les codes sociaux.

\- Tenez, prenez le mien !

Le geste était souple, la voix quelque peu hésitante et l'homme toujours droit qui ne demandait pas de chaise. Il ne souffrait donc d'aucune lésion au niveau de la jambe, c'était symptomatique, certainement dû à son passé militaire.

Sherlock se déplaça vers lui tandis que Mike le présentait : John Watson, un ami. Donc un médecin ou tout du moins un ancien médecin de l'armée.

Sherlock prit le portable et il l'analysa quelques secondes tout en s'en servant. _« Intéressant »_

\- Afghanistan ou Irak ?

La question était toute simple et Sherlock n'était pas obligé de détourner les yeux vers ce John Watson pour sentir sa surprise.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'était en Afghanistan ou en Irak ?

Cette fois il appuya la question d'un regard vif. Il savait avoir fait son petit effet, il pouvait clairement voir dans sa vision périphérique, Mike sourire d'amusement, certainement lui même ayant les yeux rivés sur un Watson quelque peu déboussolé.

\- Afghanistan, comment...

Il fut coupé par Molly qui rentrait dans le labo, les cafés à la main. Il échangea une conversation tout à fait routinière avec elle, sirotant son café distraitement avant de demander à John :

\- Vous aimez le violon ?

\- Pardon, quoi ?

\- Je joue du violon quand je réfléchis et je parle peu. Cela vous embête ? De futures colocs doivent savoir le pire l'un de l'autre, sourit Sherlock.

\- Tu as parlé de moi ?

Watson avait l'air légèrement à cran, il avait peut-être l'impression que l'on se soit moqué de lui. Or, évidemment, Mike lui répondit qu'il n'avait rien dit, ce qui donna envie à Sherlock de lever les yeux au ciel. Cette phrase ne plu pas à John qui évidemment demanda donc comment il pouvait savoir qu'il recherchait actuellement un colocataire.

\- Ce matin j'ai dis à Mike que pour me trouver un colocataire, ce serait dur. Et il rapplique avec un ami qui rentre d'Afghanistan où il était médecin militaire. Le reste est évident.

Ce n'était pas que Sherlock aimait particulièrement frimer, quoi que si légèrement, mais il considérait le fait d'être en colocation avec John Watson et pour cela, il fallait que le militaire supporte qu'il sache tout, en deux coups d’œil, donc il semblait évident qu'il déballe toute sa vie comme preuve.

\- J'ai repéré un appartement dans le centre, on pourrait se l'offrir à deux. On se retrouve demain soir à 19h. Désolé, faut que j'y aille j'ai oublié ma cravache à la morgue.

Oui il fallait que Sherlock le pousse à demander tout ce qu'il savait, qu'il fasse le malin en parlant de ses habitudes quelque peu excentrique. Car si cela dérangeait le militaire, il fallait que cela soit su maintenant pour éviter une colocation désagréable.

\- Alors c'est tout ? L'interrompit John.

\- Tout quoi ? L'interrogea Sherlock en se retournant pour se retrouver face à lui.

\- On vient de se rencontrer et on visite un appart ?

Sherlock regarda sur le côté pour vérifier que Mike profitait bien du spectacle et qu'il continuerait à ne rien dire, avant de répondre à John.

\- Y a un soucis ?

\- On ne sait rien l'un de l'autre. Je ne sais pas où vous trouver et je ne connais pas votre nom.

Sherlock eut un sourire mental alors qu'il inclinait sa tête repensant à tout les détails qu'il avait pu voir sur son nouveau colocataire :

\- Vous êtes médecin militaire blessé en Afghanistan, votre frère s'inquiète, vous l'ignorez car vous le désapprouvez, peut-être à cause de son alcoolisme ou parce qu'il a abandonné sa femme. Votre psy croit que votre claudication est psychosomatique et elle a raison. Ça devrait suffire pour l'instant, non ?

Il savait qu'il l'avait mit mal à l'aise, ce n'était jamais facile d'être sondé, quoi qu'amusant de son côté. Alors qu'il allait partir pour rejoindre Lestrade pour lui parler de ses découvertes, il se retourna pour lancer à John :

\- Mon nom est Sherlock Holmes et l'adresse est le 221B Baker street. Bonne journée !

Le lendemain soir, Sherlock sortit du taxi, satisfait de voir John Watson devant la porte de leur futur logement. Enfin, futur pour le militaire sachant que Sherlock y avait déjà emménagé. Il lui serra la main avant de lui expliquer qu'ils allaient avoir un bon prix sur l'appartement car il avait fait en sorte que le mari de Madame Hudson puisse purger sa peine, c'est-à-dire s'assurer qu'il était bien mort.

Sur ces entre-faits, la logeuse ouvrit la porte pour l'accueillir d'une accolade, ce à quoi Sherlock lui répondit avec un léger malaise. Il avait beau apprécier la dame, les démonstrations d'affection, d'autant plus les physiques, étaient compliqué à réaliser pour lui.

Il ne tarda pas à présenter son nouvel ami et à en voir les yeux de Madame Hudson pétiller, il su qu'elle allait l'aimer comme un fils lui aussi.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, et c'est avec les lèvres pincées que Sherlock entendit les commentaires de John sur l'arrangement des pièces. En effet, il avait tendance à s'éparpiller, mais le désordre ambiant était sa marque de fabrique, son lieu de recueil. Il s'empressa d'essayer d'arranger un minimum la pièce devant l'air mal à l'aise de son colocataire et il n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir sur la question du crâne. Il ne répondit que :

\- C'est un ami. Quand je dis un ami...

Madame Hudson eu la gentillesse de demander son avis à John, sur l'appartement avant de l'interroger sur son envie d'avoir sa propre chambre. Sherlock ne put que remarquer le ton de voix réprobateur du militaire qui semblait avoir moyennement apprécier l'insinuation.

\- J'ai cherché votre nom sur internet.

Cela interpella le détective alors qu'il faisait semblant de ranger ses affaires.

\- Et qu'avez vous trouver ?

\- Votre site web. La... « Science de la déduction ».

\- Qu'en dites vous ?

Sherlock eut le léger tic de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds en posant la question, car étrangement cela comptait à ses yeux.

\- Vous dites pouvoir identifier un concepteur de logiciel par sa cravate et un pilote par son pouce gauche ? 

Le ton de voix était légèrement dédaigneux.

\- Oui. Je lis sur votre visage et votre jambe votre carrière et sur son portable l'alcoolisme de votre frère.

\- Comment ?

Il l'avait épaté et cette sensation grisante, Sherlock l'appréciait. Il avait envie de continuer d'en parler, mais Madame Hudson l'interrogea plutôt sur l'affaire des suicides.

Sherlock entendit au même moment la voiture de police qui s'arrêtait dans sa rue, quatre suicides désormais et celui-là devait être différent vue que c'était certainement Lestrade en personne qui venait à sa rencontre.

Lorsque l'inspecteur quitta son immeuble, Sherlock ne put retenir sa joie, il y avait un mot ! Une des victimes avait laissé un mot ! L'affaire allait donc se décoincer mais pour ça il lui fallait un médecin qui allait l'aider, évidemment ce ne serait pas Anderson qui allait l'assister. Avec une joie plus mesurée, il se rappela qu'il avait désormais un autre médecin à ses côtés. Il fit mine de partir, attendant que la curiosité de Watson émerge puis quelques secondes plus tard il laissa sa tête dépasser du cadrant de la porte.

\- Vous êtes un médecin. Un médecin militaire.

\- Oui.

John s'était levé, prêt à le suivre et ça, le détective n'en avait aucun doute. Si le militaire avait des syndromes psychosomatiques ils étaient forcément liés à son ennui, son inactivité suite à une vie tumultueuse, à en voir sa posture droite comme un pic, prêt à recevoir ses ordres. On ne pouvait jamais s'arrêter lorsqu'on avait commencé, lorsqu'on est si bon.

\- Et comme médecin, vous êtes bon ?

Ce fut plus une question rhétorique qu'une réelle question. Evidemment la réponse fut positive et c'est un énorme sourire qui s'inscrivait dans le crâne de Holmes.

\- Vous avez vu beaucoup de blessé, de morts violentes ?

Il continuait à le titiller, à le faire plier sous le poids de la supplication. Il le sentait dans son regard, la détermination d'être utile à nouveau. Il pouvait déjà voir la différence, le poids du corps commençait à se répartir, il se tenait plus droit encore, prêt à recevoir les ordres. Sa béquille ne lui servait plus à rien, il n'avait plus rien auquel s'accrocher mis à part la force de sa détermination.

\- Oui. Oui.

\- Et traversé pas mal d'épreuves ?

\- Evidemment oui. Assez pour remplir une vie et même plus.

Sherlock le regardait avec un air quasi lubrique, comme si il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui ne vivait que dans l'action, comme lui. Il était prêt à partager son action et c'était pour cela qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus de John.

\- Vous voulez remettre ça ?

Son regard était de nouveau neutre, mais dans sa voix on sentait un sentiment de résolution. Car ce n'était pas une vrai question, il savait ce que voulait John.

\- Oh que oui !

Ils dévalèrent les marches, Sherlock transpirant la joie de vivre, vivre une aventure palpitante de suicides en série.

Dans le taxi, Sherlock dû répondre à quelques questions de John, sur sa profession notamment et il fut quelques peu excédé en entendant qu'il était un « amateur ». Il décida donc de jouer avec lui, en lui rappelant avec quel facilité il avait pu deviner son passé. Evidemment la question de son colocataire ne tarda pas :

\- Comment l'avez vous su ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas su, je l'ai vu. Votre coupe, votre maintien : militaire. Votre conversation en arrivant : formé à Barts et donc bien sûr médecin militaire. Votre visage est bronzé mais pas votre peau au dessus des poignets, vous n'avez pas été bronzé. Vous boitez mais vous étiez débout et ne demandiez pas de chaise. C'est donc en partie psychosomatique et vous avez été traumatisé. Blessé au front donc, blessé au front et bronzé donc Afghanistan ou Irak ?

\- Vous avez dis que j'avais un psy.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils devant le manque évident de clairvoyance de sa nouvelle connaissance.

\- Evidemment, avec une claudication psychosomatique. Puis y a votre frère. Votre portable : cher, e-mail, MP3. Or vous êtes fauché. On vous l'a donc offert. Il est très rayé. Il était dans une poche avec des clefs et des pièces. Vous n'auriez pas traité ainsi un objet de luxe. Donc il a appartenu à quelqu'un et à partir de là c'était facile. Et l'inscription : Harry Watson sans doute un parent qui vous a donné ce portable. Pas votre père c'est un objet trop jeune. Vous êtes un héros de guerre qui ne trouve pas de logement. Vous n'avez pas de grande famille proche c'est donc votre frère. Reste Clara. Qui est Clara ? Trois bises donc quelqu'un qui l'aimait. Vue le prix je dirais sa femme, pas sa copine. Elle lui a offert récemment, ce modèle à 6 mois. Le couple se brise, il s'en débarrasse. Si elle l'avait quitté, il l'aurait gardé c'est donc lui qu'il l'a quitté. Il vous l'a donné pour que vous l'appeliez. Vous chercher un appart mais vous ne lui demandez pas son aide, vous avez donc des problèmes avec lui. Peut-être aimiez vous sa femme ou n'aimiez pas son alcoolisme.

\- Comment avez vous devinez son alcoolisme ?

John baissait la tête, visiblement touché par ses propos, Sherlock savait donc qu'il tombait juste.

\- Simple supposition mais réfléchie. Les éraflures autour de la prise. Tout les soirs il le met à charger mais ses mains tremblent. On voit toujours ses marques sur les portables des ivrognes. Vous aviez raison.

\- J'avais raison ? A propos de quoi ?

\- La police ne consulte pas les amateurs.

Là il venait de s'envoyer une fleur et c'était pour ça qu'il était obligé de faire ce mouvement de mâchoire, ce toc de quand il se faisait un compliment car c'était le moment pour qu'il en reçoive un.

\- Ca, c'était stupéfiant.

Sherlock eut du mal à retenir sa surprise. D'habitude on l'insultait, on le repoussait car il était désagréable de sentir quelqu'un s'infiltrer à ce point dans sa propre vie privée.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui bien sûr. C'est extraordinaire.

Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de sourire en avouant à John Watson qu'il avait eu une attitude tout aussi extraordinaire en ne l'ayant pas envoyé voir ailleurs. Ce fut avec un sourire quasiment complice qu'ils arrivèrent sur le lieu du crime. Sherlock sentit qu'il n'aurait peut-être plus besoin de son mouvement de mâchoire désormais.

Sherlock perdit un peu de sa bonne humeur en comprenant que Harry était le diminutif d'Harriet et que donc, ce n'était pas le frère de Watson mais sa sœur la source de tous ces soucis. Heureusement, en découvrant le corps, il eut du baume au cœur de quoi oublier son léger échec.

Il put montrer encore une fois la démonstration de sa force en découvrant l'histoire de la collectionneuse d'homme, aussi appelé la femme en rose. Malheureusement John ne semblait pas montrer autant d'intérêt pour le corps inanimé que Sherlock. Il aimait le danger, il vivait à l'adrénaline mais il était pourtant hors de question d'être intéressé et amusé par le chef d'oeuvre de la mort.

_« Intéressant »._

Sherlock essaya de voir quel était le niveau de son nouveau collègue, mais peut-être était-ce le stress ou l'incompréhension de savoir ce qu'il faisait ici, mais John ne put donner aucune information qu'il pouvait lui servir, c'était donc à Sherlock de faire son show. A la fin, il fut acclamé par John une nouvelle fois, toujours à moitié choqué, à moitié amusé par ses talents de déductions. Cela faisait plaisir à Sherlock d'avoir enfin quelqu'un pour comprendre son niveau d'intellect sans le traiter de monstre. John s'excusa de faire autant de bruits suite à ses chocs répétés dû au génie de Sherlock, mais ce dernier appréciait trop le regard fasciné du médecin pour vouloir que cela s'arrête.

Seul hic qui gomma l'instant magique d'être adulé, était le fait de ne pas trouver la satané valise de la femme en rose. Elle était forcément quelque part. Ce fut grâce à Watson qu'il eut le déclic, peut-être était t-il encore plus pratique que son crâne, car il lui répondait vraiment et que ses mots étaient fort utile. Evidemment, la femme en rose accordait tout : ses cheveux, son rouge à lèvres, ses vêtements, son vernis alors sa valise était forcément rose ! Une petite valise rose ! Il partit donc chercher dans toutes les proches poubelles, une valise rose, ne pensant absolument pas à son colocataire qui devrait rentrer chez eux, seul.

Sherlock fut donc légèrement déboussolé en voyant Watson arrivé, visiblement inquiet. Il avait lui-même oublié son colocataire et il lui expliqua brièvement comment il avait trouvé la valise, l'absence de téléphone et le fait qu'il fallait absolument qu'il envoie un message avec son portable, pour éviter qu'on retrouve le sien qui était évidemment écris sur son site web. Sherlock trouvait ça limite touchant la façon borné et docile pourtant à laquelle John obéissait à ses ordres. Peut-être est-ce que son passé de militaire l'empêchait de désobéir franchement, mais la mine renfrogné qu'il offrait était fort distrayante. Alors Sherlock lui dicta son message, toujours profondément enfoncé dans son canapé, concentré. Mais John était agité, regardant par la fenêtre.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- J'ai rencontré un de vos amis.

\- Un ami ?

Sherlock était étonné, il n'en avait pas.

\- Un ennemi.

\- Oh, lequel ?

\- Votre meilleur ennemi d'après lui. Ca existe les meilleurs ennemis ?

Sherlock ne put penser qu'à son frère : Mycroft qui avait tendance à kidnapper toutes les personnes l'approchant de près ou de loin.

\- Il vous a offert de l'argent pour m'espionner ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous l'avez accepté ?

Sherlock se doutait de la réponse, John avait l'air d'un homme d'honneur.

\- Non.

\- Dommage, on l'aurait partagé. Essayez de réfléchir la prochaine fois.

Sherlock se replongea dans ses pensées tandis que John était encore un peu choqué de sa rencontre, enfin c'est ce que le détective perçu. Evidemment il ne l'avait pas rassuré en disant que c'était l'un des hommes les plus dangereux. Mais c'était son frère, donc la vérité.

Sherlock lui expliqua rapidement son plan, pourquoi envoyer un texto au téléphone de Jennyfer – la femme en rose – et surtout que c'était certainement l'assassin qui possédait le portable actuellement. Ce fut donc sans surprise que le téléphone de John sonna juste après réception du message de l'assassin.

La conversation dévia alors sur l'utilité de John et ce fut avec un sourire à peine dissimulé que Sherlock trouva quasi touchant que son nouveau compagnon souhaitait être aussi utile. Il lui proposa donc de l'accompagner, de braver le danger. Il allait au point de rendez-vous mais avant ça ils allaient se mettre à l'abri dans un petit restaurant, où ils pourraient jouir d'une vue imprenable sur la route.

\- Je ne suis pas son rencard.

Sherlock eut un sourire à moitié dévoilé alors qu'on supposait que John était vraisemblablement son compagnon. Cela ne le choquait pas : les êtres humains normaux avaient tendance à souligner l'importance d'être en couple, d'avoir une relation intime avec une personne. Hors il n'avait jamais été vu avec une femme, on pourrait donc penser logiquement qu'il n'était pas de ce genre là, d'où l'empressement de penser que John était son rencard, car certainement l'une des seules personnes a être vu à ses côtés. Mais en réalité Sherlock n'était d'aucun bord, sans expérience aucune, cela ne l'intéressait pas. Il continua d'écouter la conversation :

\- Ce mec m'a blanchi autrefois.

Sherlock présenta Angelo à John, toujours ravis d'entendre qu'il n'est pas qu'un briseur de vie, il sait rendre service et généralement on lui rendait bien, d'où le repas gratuit.

\- Je vais mettre des chandelles. C'est plus romantique.

Sherlock se demanda si Angelo avait entendu John ou si il avait seulement voulu le faire. Peut-être était-ce déstabilisant de voir quelqu'un de non intéressé par le genre humain, comme il l'était et que les autres essayaient donc d'ignorer tout les signaux pour ne se référer qu'à une situation qui les arrange : le fait que Sherlock Holmes ne soit pas asexué et intéressé vraisemblablement par son nouveau compagnon.

\- Je ne suis pas son rencard.

Cela semblait être important à John pour être affirmé si vaillamment.

_« Pourquoi ? »_

\- Manger, l'attente risque d'être longue, continua Sherlock comme en dehors des conversations.

\- Merci, fini par lâcher John. Les gens n'ont pas de meilleur ennemi.

\- Pardon ?

Pour Sherlock, la phrase venait de nul part, il n'en voyait absolument pas l'utilité actuellement, alors qu'il s'efforçait de se concentrer sur son travail, son travail avant tout.

\- Dans la vraie vie, on n'a pas de meilleurs ennemis, ça n'existe pas.

\- Vraiment ? On doit s'ennuyer alors.

\- C'est qui alors, ce type ?

La question semblait tarauder John depuis un petit moment, peut-être depuis qu'il avait dû être kidnappé.

\- Et qu'est-ce que les vrais gens ont dans leur vrai vie ? L'interrogea Sherlock

\- Des amis. Des personnes qu'ils apprécient, d'autre non. Des copines, des copains.

John baissait les yeux en disant ça, comme si il se concentrait pour éviter de faire sentir son malaise. Sauf que Sherlock n'était pas dupe et pouvait sentir la prochaine question à plein nez.

\- Vous n'avez pas de copine ?

_« Evident »_

\- De copine ? Non. Ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé.

Sherlock avait pu suivre du coin des yeux, John qui l'avait soudainement regardé plus étrangement.

\- Ah je vois. Un copain peut-être ? Ce qui ne serait pas un soucis, s'empressa t-il de dire.

\- Je sais.

_« Quoi penser de cet interrogatoire ? »_ Sherlock n'en était pas sûr et en voyant le sourire franc de John il n'était pas certain qu'il sache lui-même où est-ce qu'ils étaient en train d'en venir.

\- Un copain alors ?

_« Pourquoi insiste t-il »_

\- Non.

\- Ok, d'accord.

Son regard semblait rassuré. Pourquoi ? Pensait-il que si il avait eu une relation, il l'aurait amené à l'appartement et qu'il aurait pu troubler sa tranquillité ? Ou bien...

\- Vous êtes sans attache, comme moi.

Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la langue de John passer brièvement sur ses lèvres. Son langage corporel insinuait quelque chose dont le détective n'était pas certain d'en saisir le sens, il décida donc d'être direct :

\- John, sachez que je me considère comme marié à mon boulot et même si votre intérêt me flatte...

\- Non. Non je ne suis pas en train de... non. Je dis seulement que tout me va.

Sherlock était des plus septiques et il s'interrogeait réellement sur la portée de cette conversation. Les mots de John n'était pas du tout en adéquation avec le langage de son corps, le ton de sa voix, ses expressions de visage... tout semblait transpirer la séduction, la résolution, le fait d'être déçu, pourtant ses mots semblaient dire le contraire. Assez confus, Sherlock laissa échapper un « bon » avant de se replonger dans l'affaire.

Alors que Sherlock eut un éclair de génie, il comprit trop tard que dans le taxi il y avait certainement le tueur, il se concentra donc pour essayer de le rattraper, connaissant toutes les rues par cœur. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement en se rendant compte que John avait laissé derrière lui sa canne. Il avait donc raison : l'aventure, le danger, l'adrénaline étaient les raisons de vivre à Monsieur Watson et c'était ça son seul remède à l'ennui, aux symptômes de souffrance qu'il s'était obligé à ressentir.

Il fut déçu de se rendre compte que le passager ne pouvait être le tueur. Un californien tout juste arrivé.

Ils repartirent en courant jusqu'à chez eux, épuisés et amusés. Sherlock dut confessé, alors, que l'une des raisons pour laquelle ils avaient été au restaurant était pour prouver que l'origine des blessures de John n'était rien d'autre que psychosomatiques puisque Angelo frappa à la porte quelque minutes plus tard pour tendre à John sa canne dont il n'avait vraisemblablement plus besoin.

Au premier, dans l'appartement se tenait Lestrade, qui avait découvert qu'il cachait la valise de Jennyfer. Suite à l'évidence cuisante de son échec sur la piste de Rachel, Sherlock fut plus que déçu et plus acharné encore à trouver la raison de cet écrit, sur le sol, de la main de la victime. Puis cela lui percuta le crâne. Evidemment ! Jennyfer avait caché le portable dans la voiture ou sur l'assassin ! C'était un code pour accéder à l'option GPS du téléphone. Que fut sa surprise quand il comprit que le taxi qui attendait devant chez lui, celui que Madame Hudson annonçait depuis 10 min n'était autre que l'assassin. Il descendit donc, seul, prêt à poser un ultimatum à l'homme, sauf que ce dernier était bien plus intéressant, il allait pouvoir lui révéler ce qu'il avait dit à ces personnes si il le suivait, donc évidemment il le fit.

Il ne s'attarda pas à penser à John. Il savait que l'homme était suffisamment intelligent pour s'interroger de son absence, il vérifierait une nouvelle fois les données GPS et quand ils se seront déplacés, il appellera la police, à coup sûr.

C'est donc sans rechigné qu'il monta dans le taxi. Arrivé à destination, il fut déçu de voir que l'homme le menaçait d'un pistolet pour l'emmener jusqu'à une salle, où il déposa deux flacons identiques, l'un en face de lui, l'autre en face du criminel. Il avait suivi l'homme malgré le fait que le pistolet était un faux, car il souhaitait tout savoir de cet homme étrange. L'homme lui expliqua les règles du jeu : deux flacons avec une gélule, l'une est un placébo, ne fait aucun effet, l'autre tue. La victime choisit, le taximan prend l'autre. Celui qui vit gagne. Evidemment il n'y a aucun indice pour deviner lequel choisir. Sherlock s'amusa à déchiffrer le meurtrier : mourant, anévrisme, il tue par amour, plus il tue, plus ses enfants gagnent de l'argent quand il sera mort.

Alors il se sentit provoqué quand on lui montra que quelqu'un d'autre était tout excité par les crimes que lui, que cette personne avait beaucoup de pouvoir, il voulait en savoir plus, ça lui mettait les nerfs à vif.

\- Et si je ne choisis ni l'un ni l'autre ? Je pourrais sortir d'ici.

\- Ou vous choisissez 50 % ou vous mourrez maintenant.

L'homme semblait sérieux, mais avec sa fausse arme, il ne lui faisait pas grandement peur. Alors Sherlock le nargua en lui montrant qu'il savait, que cela n'était qu'un énorme briquet.

Sherlock se leva donc pour sortir mais la phrase de l'homme l'y empêcha, car malgré tout, il adorait jouer :

\- Pouvez vous me dire malgré tout, quel flacon vous auriez choisis ?

\- Mais bien sûr, un jeu d'enfant.

Mais maintenant qu'il était face aux flacons il n'était plus sur. Car l'homme jugeait l'intelligence, quelqu'un de simplet aurait pris celle devant le criminel, en pensant qu'il avait forcément mis la pilule empoisonnante sous son nez, hors, une personne intelligente aurait suivi l'entourloupe, donc il aurait fallu échanger les flacons encore une fois. Ainsi il fallait prendre les deux, les mélanger à la vue de personne et en choisir une au hasard, pour avoir le moins de chance d'être influencé et avoir vraiment 50 % de chance de vivre... ou il fallait prendre au hasard sans aucune motivation, c'est ce que Sherlock fit.

Quel fut sa surprise alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre la pilule lorsque l'homme face à lui tomba au sol, le bras transpercé par une balle. Il réagit alors au quart de tour en écrasant son bras souffrant pour savoir qui était l'homme, l'organisation derrière tout ça :

\- Moriarty.

Alors que Sherlock parlait avec Lestrade pour savoir qui avait pu lui sauver la vie, il réalisa que le portrait parfait était en train de l'observer au loin, avec un rictus il congédia Lestrade pour rejoindre l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

\- Bien visé.

\- Oui, je pense qu'on a tiré de cette fenêtre.

Sherlock resta impassible alors qu'il voulait remercier l'homme, car il avait envie de jouer et que si cette balle n'avait pas été tiré, il aurait bien pu être mort à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Vous devez le savoir. Vous avez enlevé les traces de poudre de vos doigts ? Je ne pense pas que vous iriez en prison mais autant éviter le procès.

Sherlock sentit le malaise de John. Il s'interrogea sur sa santé mental. Un militaire qui reprenait l'arme et tuait un homme de sang froid, c'était souvent invivable.

\- Ça va ?

\- Bien sûr que ça va.

\- Vous venez de tuer un homme.

\- Je sais.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard avec que John opine.

\- C'est vrai... mais ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Et c'était un taxi épouvantable.

La blague fit ricaner Sherlock, il allait vraiment se mettre à apprécier son colocataire.

Ils commencèrent donc à se taquiner, légèrement fébriles encore dû à l'adrénaline qui parcouraient encore leur organisme.

C'est alors qu'ils croisèrent Mycroft qui se révéla être le frère de Sherlock au yeux de John. Il fut choqué et Sherlock fut vraiment agacé de croiser son aîné. Après cette légère dispute, Sherlock et John décidèrent de continuer leur chemin jusqu'au restaurant chinois pour décompresser et rire de leur journée.

_« Définitivement intéressant »._


	2. Feel my loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre 100% original entre épisode 1 et 2 saison 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fiction est déjà postée sur fanfiction.net sous le pseudo TJSCtruewillbe qui est mon pseudonyme sur FF. Je vais certainement poster les chapitres déjà écrit (à ce jour il y en a 8) puis je les posterais simultanément sur les deux sites. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à commenter !

Sherlock prit son violon dans ses doigts délicats faisant passer l'archer sur les cordes, doucement, presque comme une caresse. Le son était mélodieux, mais cela lui importait peu, le but n'était pas la beauté mais la décharge émotionnelle qu'il mettait dedans. Il était contrarié, les sourcils froncés, aucune affaire n'avait encore suivi celle du taxi et des suicides. Ils avaient été manger au restaurant, ils étaient remontés dans leur appartement et John était partie comme un voleur dans sa chambre.

Sherlock était perplexe car il lui avait semblé qu'ils aient partagé énormément de choses en si peu de temps. Sherlock avait guéri une blessure mentale enfouis depuis longtemps et John lui avait sauvé la vie en tuant un homme. N'était-ce pas suffisant pour avoir le droit de prendre un thé avec lui avant d'aller dormir ? De discuter encore un peu ?

Cela faisait tellement de temps que Sherlock cherchait quelqu'un qui lui répondrait mais surtout qui l'écouterait et boirait ses paroles. C'était le cas de Watson. Il avait parcouru tout Londres pour qu'il puisse utiliser son portable, il ne rechignait à rien, volontaire et amical. John Watson était bien plus qu'un crâne de remplacement. Il était le seul être humain avec qui il était prêt à passer ses journées. Il pouvait supporter Molly à moindre mesure ou encore Madame Hudson qu'il appréciait énormément, mais il était tout juste impossible qu'il puisse rester autant de temps avec eux, qu'il ne restait avec John.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier descendait de sa chambre, un peignoir l'entourant, un pantalon de pyjama recouvrant vraisemblablement ses jambes, l'air ahuri, les yeux remplis de fatigue, il bayait.

\- Sherlock tu peux arrêter cinq minutes ? Je souhaite dormir !

Le détective fut surpris d'entendre le tutoiement. Après tout, ils sont colocataires, collègues et finiront même par devenir amis, donc pourquoi pas. Il reposa son violon et fut surpris de voir John tourner les talons pour retourner d'où il venait.

\- Tu n'étais descendu que pour ça ?

John le regarda avec toute la surprise que son regard pouvait exprimer.

\- Evidemment ! Pourquoi d'autre à 4h du matin ! Ça fait une heure que tu joues, ça va !

Il semblait particulièrement horripilé. Sherlock ne comprenait pas trop ce qui était aussi dérangeant. Il s'assit donc sur son fauteuil en invitant, du revers de sa main, son colocataire à s'asseoir à son tour, en face de lui. John soupira en s'asseyant, les yeux fixés sur Sherlock.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de dormir ?

\- Cela fait plus d'une semaine que l'affaire a été résolu.

\- Celle des suicides ?

Sherlock opina.

\- Et alors ? L'interrogea John

\- Et alors ? Alors je m'ennuie ! Aucune affaire n'a été suffisamment intéressante pour que je m'en intéresse !

\- On ne peut pas avoir de gros psychopathe qui rode tout les jours, lâcha le militaire épuisé.

\- C'est bien dommage.

Cette phrase ne fut que sifflement dans la bouche du détective. Comment Watson pouvait-il être si loin de l'importance crucial de retrouver une affaire rapidement. Il décida de le taquiner à son tour :

\- Toi même tu es accroc à l'adrénaline, tu fais comment pour ne pas être frustré ?

John secoua la tête le plus violemment possible, son corps pesant tout le poids de sa fatigue.

\- Je ne suis pas accroc du tout !

\- Oh si tu l'es ! Regardes avec quel facilité tu as lâché tes symptômes, à quel point tu cours vers les affaires, tu es comme moi... passionné d'histoires et de défis.

John se leva pour préparer le thé. Il sentait que la nuit allait être longue. Il ramena par la même occasion des biscuits et il ne fut pas choqué de remarquer que Sherlock ne le remerciait pas. Il prit une tasse et y trempa ses lèvres.

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne tire aucun plaisir à voir des corps.

Sherlock prit la mouche, ses longues jambes se croisant, une de ses mains se logeant sous son menton, ses yeux rivés sur ceux de John qui les détourna.

\- Je n'en tire aucun plaisir. Je résous les meurtres et toi tu sauves des vies. C'est comme ça que l'on fonctionne.

\- On ? Cela fait qu'une semaine que nous nous connaissons et il y a déjà un « on » ?

Sherlock but sa tasse de thé aussi lentement qu'il le pu. Il dévisagea John avant de lui rappeler :

\- Je ne suis qu'amoureux de mon travail, lorsque je dis « on » je parle d'une équipe de travailleur, de collègues, ne vois rien de sentimental là-dedans.

John passa une nouvelle fois sa langue sur les lèvres _« Diable, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il dire ? »._

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu parler de ça... dans ces termes là... je... laisse tomber !

Il s'était levé, excédé puis il lui indiqua une dernière fois de ne pas jouer de violon aussi tard puis il retourna se coucher.

Sherlock regardait le lait danser dans sa tasse de thé. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui le préoccupait tant. Généralement il était déconseillé de le laisser sans enquête plus de 3 jours consécutifs, sinon il pétait un câble. Il avait donc déjà fais un effort jusqu'ici. Mais il n'y avait pas que les affaires qui le dérangeaient – ou plutôt le manquement d'affaires – mais il y avait aussi Watson. Il ne savait pas comment se positionner par rapport à lui. Il n'était pas doué dans les relations amicales ou autre. La phrase de John lui revenait toujours en tête « Non. Non je ne suis pas en train de... non. Je dis seulement que tout me va ».

Fermant les yeux, il se mit en arrière, sa tête posé contre le dossier de son fauteuil, allant dans son palais mental. Il fallait qu'il cherche, dans un dossier, quelque part, quelque chose qui ferait référence aux relations cordiales et normales de deux colocataires. Il tombait sur les même extraits de fraternité, complicité et confession étrange de fragments de séries télé qu'il avait du apercevoir ici et là.

Dès le lendemain il décidait d'aller s'acheter des canettes de bière pour essayer de monter à John sa bonne volonté de faire de leur relation, une relation de colocataire saine sans aucune ambiguïté.

John qui était assit dans son fauteuil à lire le journal, fut surpris de voir Sherlock porter un pack de 6 bières. Il était d'autant plus confus qu'en une semaine, il avait bien saisis que Sherlock était celui qui donnait les ordres, restait assis sur son fauteuil à attendre qu'on le serve.

Il regarda le détective aller jusqu'à lui, une bière à chaque main. Il fixa John du regard, attendant que celui-ci prenne la sienne. John le fit, la décapsulant en plaçant la capsule juste au dessus de la table basse et donnant un coup franc dans la bouteille. Il fixa Sherlock essayer de faire de même, mais devant son échec, il lui tendit sa bouteille pour la lui donner et décapsuler celle que Sherlock lui avait donner pour pouvoir boire à son tour.

_« Humiliant »_

Sherlock but la première gorgée de sa bière, il en détesta le goût. Cependant il devait suivre les codes que son cerveau avait retenu. Il décida donc à se mettre à parler :

\- Tu as vu une fille qui pourrait te plaire ?

John s'étrangla à moitié avec sa bière, devant l'échec cuisant de leur dernière conversation sur les relations qu'ils avaient chacun de leur côté, John avait abandonné l'idée dans reparler un jour avec Sherlock.

\- Heu non du tout... Cela ne m'intéresse pas trop en ce moment.

\- Ha ! Donc un homme peut-être ?

John qui avait bu une seconde gorgée, s'étouffa carrément avec celle-ci, devant tousser bruyamment avant de pouvoir reprendre son souffle.

\- Je ne suis pas gay !

Cette phrase semblait particulièrement dur dans la bouche de John. Sherlock fronça des sourcils, essayant de comprendre comment parvenir à amener une ambiance plus douce à la pièce.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal à l'être.

Cette phrase lui avait échappé sans qu'il s'en rende compte, car il avait les yeux à moitié plongé dans son palais mental pour essayer de trouver des réponses aux questionnements qu'il se posait.

\- Oh non je sais bien, balbutia John qui se sentait mal à l'aise. En quoi me vaux l'honneur de cette bière d'ailleurs ?

Sherlock leva les yeux vers John, ne relevant pas le changement de sujet :

\- Je souhaitais juste te parler, essayer de mieux se connaître. Cela fait une semaine que nous vivons ensemble et nous ne savons pas tant de chose, l'un sur l'autre.

John fit la moue, contrarié vraisemblablement. Sherlock, ayant fini sa bière, en pris une autre et la tendit à John pour qu'il lui ouvre. Lorsque la chose fut faite, il avala la première gorgée en se disant que le goût allait en s'améliorant.

\- Tu sais tout de moi, siffla John entre ses dents, tu les as découverts en deux coups d’œil dès notre rencontre.

Sherlock inclina sa tête de côté, il est vrai que ses talents de déduction n'avait pas laissé grande place à la confidence. Il tendit une bière à John qui venait tout juste de terminer la sienne, puis pointa de son goulot le médecin avant de dire d'une voix très calme :

\- Et toi ? Que peux tu dire de moi ? Qu'avec tes talents d'observateur, bien sûr.

John renifla et essaya de se lancer dans le rôle de son colocataire, se laissant retomber sur le dossier de son fauteuil, étirant ses jambes au maximum et mettant ses mains sous son menton à son tour.

\- Visage froid, démarche rapide et vêtements sombres : quelque chose en toi souhaite passer inaperçu certainement à cause de ton incapacité à te fondre socialement. Ton manteau, ton regard et tes éclats de voix disent en revanche ton plaisir d'être au cœur de l'action et d'être vu. Ton apparence toujours impeccable démontre une forte estime de toi-même et le ton que tu utilises montre toute la dérision que tu ressens dès que quelqu'un ose ouvrir la bouche...

John hésitait sur la suite, à vrai dire il ne décrivait que son caractère qu'il avait appris à connaître cette dernière semaine en essayant de faire coïncider son physique avec cela, ce n'était donc pas très brillant. Il fallait qu'il puisse trouver plus que son physique seul pouvait lui indiquer.

\- Ton maintien nonchalant montre ta volonté de ne pas te conformer et de n'être aux ordres de personne. Tu... Tu dégages une aura réprobatrice qui donne lieu à un manquement de vie social. Tu souhaites faire impression auprès de tous, quelle soit bonne ou mauvaise, si cela peut mettre en valeur ton intelligence. Tu sais reconnaître les qualités des autres même si tu es avare de compliments, tu as l'âme d'un joueur et tu es prêt à te mettre en danger pour ça. Peut-être est-ce dû à tes problèmes fraternels, mais tu sembles n'avoir aucune peur de terroriser tes amis ou membres de ta famille lorsque tu prends des risques. Peut-être crois-tu qu'il est tout simplement impossible de vivre avec toi et de t'apprécier...

\- Tu devines ça à quoi ? Le coupa Sherlock septique.

\- Hmm ?

Sherlock but une nouvelle gorgée qui lui donna légèrement mal au crâne. John ne l'avait pas décris, il n'avait que récité ce qu'il aimait et ce qu'il n'aimait pas chez lui. Ce qu'il avait appris de leur semaine de vie commune, non pas de ce que l'on pouvait voir au premier coup d’œil.

\- Tu devais décrire ce que tu voyais et non qui je suis.

John fini sa bouteille de bière cul sec avant de tendre la main vers Sherlock pour qu'il lui en donne une autre. Il semblait déjà un peu embrumé, les yeux dans le vague.

\- John ? Tu n'es pas saoul ?

John eu un sourire mince tout en décapsulant sa bouteille et celle que Sherlock lui tendit pour qu'il lui ouvre.

\- Je ne bois jamais quasiment, soupire t-il, à cause d'Harry. Quand je vois dans quel état ça la met je...

Et John pouffa. Il commençait à rire doucement, ses mains tremblant légèrement et renversant par mégarde un peu de bière sur le sol. Sherlock attrapa sa troisième bouteille et l'avala d'une traite. Il avait vraiment très soif tout d'un coup. Il essaya de se concentrer pour savoir qu'elle devait être la suite, pour créer une relation amical avec son colocataire... Il ne savait plus trop où il en était actuellement.

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu prendre la pilule ?

John était redevenu sérieux tandis qu'il l'interrogeait. Sherlock retint un léger rot avant de répondre, la main toujours bloqué sur la bouche.

\- Je voulais gagner...

\- Et si tu étais mort ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules. Quoi répondre ? Si il était mort, il serait mort et il n'y avait plus rien à rajouter. La mort c'est définitif, c'est l'étape finale de la vie.

\- Bah... j'aurais perdu...

John le regarda droit dans les yeux avant d'exploser de rire, déclenchant la même hilarité chez son colocataire. Sherlock eu du mal à s'arrêter de rire, mais il voulait continuer de parler, parler à John pour mieux le connaître.

\- Alors... cela ne pose aucun problème ?

John fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant absolument pas ce dont Sherlock parlait.

\- Si je suis gay ! S'exclama le détective légèrement excédé.

\- Oh ! Heu non... je n'ai rien contre les gays.

\- Mais tu ne l'es pas.

John eu un sourire idiot avant de répondre de façon énigmatique :

\- Je peux pas savoir sans avoir essayé hihi...

Sherlock pouffa à son tour avant de se confier :

\- Je suis marié à mon travail parce que j'ai jamais pu... essayer avec qui que ce soit... enfin quoi que ce soit...

Il rit en essayant d'avaler la goutte qui restait au fond de sa bière. Il mourrait de soif ! Il regarda John, comme si avec la force de ses yeux, il arriverait à le convaincre d'aller faire du thé. Mais John avait les yeux écarquillés et il ne riait plus.

\- Jamais ? Un bisous tout du moins ?

\- Non, non. Pourquoi faire ça ? J'ai toujours été suffisamment ennuyeux pour qu'on tienne à ne jamais s'approcher suffisamment de moi.

John pouffa.

\- Ça va changer ! Moi je suis là et je te trouve pas ennuyeux du tout.

Sherlock essaya de se redresser sur son fauteuil, mais ses jambes étaient trop molles et ses yeux trop lourds.

\- C'est pas toi qui m'embrassera quand même, souffla t-il en s'endormant.

\- Pff... j'en sais rien, répondit John en pouffant une dernière fois avant de dormir à son tour.

Le lendemain, Sherlock se réveilla la tête sonnant comme si il s'était métamorphosé en cloche, la langue pâteuse. A ses côtés se tenait John, à moitié avachis sur son fauteuil. Il le regarda ronfler quelque instant avant de claquer bruyamment de la langue, ce qui réveilla le militaire en sursaut. Alors dans un élan de fatigue immense, Sherlock lui fit un signe de la main en lui disant calmement :

\- Vas nous préparer du thé !

John, abrutit par la fatigue, se leva sans rechigner pour préparer leur boisson chaude, ce qui pourrait éventuellement calmer leur gueule de bois immense. Sherlock tendit sa main vers le tiroir à ses côtés, il en sortit deux patchs et les colla bruyamment sur ses deux bras. Il avait besoin de sa dose de nicotine, il avait perdu le contrôle, il avait perdu totalement connaissance de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il se souvenait juste d'avoir brièvement parler d'orientation sexuel, mais il ne se souvenait pas de comment la conversation avait pu finir.

_« Qu'importe »._

John revenait avec leur thé, cela allait poser un baume au cœur et surtout calmer la douleur effroyable dans son crâne.

\- On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? L'interrogea tout d'un coup le militaire en essayant de parler le moins fort possible.

\- Je l'ignore... je pense que si nous ne trouvons pas d'affaires le plus rapidement possible, il se peut que je tire dans le mur...

Il prit une pose dramatique en désignant le mur en question de son index, mimant le geste :

\- … De façon continu.

John eut un sourire en amenant son ordinateur sur ses genoux. Il ouvrit ses mails mais tomba sur ceux de Sherlock plutôt que sur les siens. Il siffla entre ses dents avant de se tourner vers son colocataire :

\- Tu as encore utilisé mon ordinateur sans mon autorisation ! Tu es impossible.

Sherlock dodelina de la tête, son crâne le faisant atrocement souffrir. Il tourna difficilement sa tête en direction de sa chambre :

\- Mon ordinateur est là-bas, il est beaucoup trop loin. Et puis ton mot de passe est tellement facile à craquer que je reçois ça comme un appel.

Sherlock fronça ses sourcils tandis qu'il se posait une question, semble-t-il idiote et hors contexte. Mais son cerveau lui faisait si mal qu'il était plus capable de retenir quoique ce soit.

\- John, qui est notre Premier ministre ?

John l'ignorait, Sherlock pouvait clairement le voir. Il avait les sourcils froncés et ses yeux scannaient les lignes qu'il lisait rapidement. Comment faisait-il pour supporter d'avoir un écran devant ses yeux alors que lui-même, restait avachis sur son fauteuil avec l'impression de mourir.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé une affaire intéressante, enfin de ton point de vue.

Cela fit bondir Sherlock de son fauteuil, ce qu'il regretta immédiatement en se tenant le crâne. Il laissa ses yeux traînés par dessus l'épaule de John :

\- Une affaire concernant une disparition mystérieuse, souffla le médecin en laissant sa tête se reposer sur son dossier, regardant Sherlock au dessus de lui. Apparemment le mari de cette charmante femme aurait disparu en laissant derrière lui qu'une seule de ses chaussures...

\- Vraiment ? Appelle là et demande lui de venir ici, immédiatement.

John fronça les sourcils en prenant son téléphone et tapant rapidement le numéro. Il appela la dame, ses yeux fixant Sherlock qui s'étaient de nouveau avachis sur son fauteuil, les yeux fermés, les mains jointes. Pourquoi lui obéissait-il tout le temps ?

Le rendez-vous était fixé pour la soirée, à 18h30, chez eux. John soupira en regardant l'heure, 9h, il allait voir si Madame Hudson n'avait pas de l'aspirine qui traînait quelque part.

Sherlock rouvrit les yeux, il ne pouvait pas réfléchir avec le peu de données qu'il avait, et certainement pas avec un mal de crâne aussi prenant.

\- John, donne moi de l'aspirine.

\- C'est sur ta droite.

Sherlock se redressa sur son fauteuil pour voir qu'effectivement, sur sa petite table, sur sa droite, se trouvait un verre d'eau qui bullait doucement.

\- Tu es drôlement rapide.

Il entendit John soupiré alors qu'il vidait son propre verre.

\- Ça fait plus de dix minutes que je me suis levé pour aller en chercher chez Madame Hudson ! Tu fais vraiment pas attention à ton environnement.

Cela était une remarque, non pas un reproche, tout du moins c'est comme cela que le détective le prit. Il se referma après avoir terminé son breuvage dans une demi-conscience attendant avec impatience 18h30.

Sherlock tournait en rond en se plaignant du fait que leur client ne soit pas encore arrivé. Cela faisait plus de dix minutes de retard et en vue de comment leur journée a été très longue et très douloureuse – pour leur crâne – Sherlock était pressé que cela se termine. Il fut donc soulagé, même si il essayait de paraître le plus impassible possible, tandis que son client s'installa sur la chaise face à leur canapé. John était en train d'écrire des notes alors que le détective n'écoutait pas un traître mot de ce que disait la jeune femme. Elle semblait avoir la trentaine, ses cheveux de jais bouclés tombaient jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Elle tournait avec beaucoup de nervosité son alliance, elle aimait vraiment son mari avec qui elle était marié depuis peu. Cela devait faire un an tout au plus à en juger par ce toc. Généralement c'était les jeunes mariés qui jouaient avec leur bague.

Sherlock se passa un doigt sur les lèvres en fronçant les sourcils, quelque chose clochait. Elle était très droite, un maintien forcé, absolument pas naturel. C'est donc qu'elle cachait quelque chose, cela n'avait aucun rapport avec un apprentissage contrairement à John par exemple. Le détective observa son colocataire du coin de l’œil pour voir sa réaction par rapport à la femme. John avait toujours un visage expressif qui donnait des indications supplémentaires sur ses clients, surtout les femmes.

La femme était belle, très belle même en vue des légers rougissements qui s'étendaient sur les pommettes de John. Elle était très propre sur soi, il faudrait qu'il puisse visiter son appartement pour voir si c'est un trait de caractère ou si bien elle essayait de se rendre attractive, ce qui était légèrement en désaccord avec la peine qu'elle semblait, devait, avoir suite à la disparition de son mari.

\- Avez vous sa chaussure ?

C'était Sherlock qui parlait. La femme opina en lui tendant. Le détective la prit doucement dans ses mains en la tournant de tout les côtés. C'était une chaussure qui devait valoir très cher, peut-être plus de 200 livres la paire. Les lacets étaient propres et neufs, le cuir de la chaussure brillait de milles feux tandis que les stries suite aux utilisations répétées apparaissaient comme en transparence sur la matière souple. Le mari adorait ces chaussures. Il les aurait quitté pour rien au monde, si il avait voulu fuir précipitamment, il serait parti avec les deux chaussures. Il demanda à la femme de les emmener sur les lieux « du crime ». Ils la suivirent donc jusqu'à une maison très spacieuse, on aurait quasiment pu appeler ça un manoir vu la grandeur du bâtiment.

Sherlock suivit la femme jusqu'à la chambre du mari. Elle dévisagea le détective tandis qu'il cherchait le moindre indice. Il siffla entre ses dents de frustration. Il toucha le lit du bout des doigts en se retournant vers la femme :

\- La chaussure a été trouvé sur le lit ?

Celle-ci acquiesça. Ce n'était vraiment pas normal. Sherlock regarda par la fenêtre, il y avait plusieurs bâtiments très haut où l'on pouvait avoir un angle de tire parfait si on souhaitait abattre une des personnes de cette maison. Ainsi, peut-être l'homme avait-il été menacé pour sortir de la maison de lui-même, il y avait clairement aucune trace effraction. Sherlock remercia la femme tout en sortant précipitamment de la maison.

\- Tu as des idées ?

Il se retourna en fixant John, il l'avait quasiment oublié. Il observa les mains de son colocataire où se trouvait un carnet et un stylo. Il l'interrogea du regard pour savoir qu'elle était les fins de cet attirail.

\- Je dois écrire un blog, c'est ma psy qui le souhaite... n'ayant pas grand-chose à raconter car il ne m'arrive jamais rien... je me suis dis que je pourrais peut-être raconté nos aventures car de toute évidence, il t'arrive toujours des choses extraordinaires.

Sherlock haussa ses épaules. Devait-il se sentir flatté ? Ou est-ce qu'il devrait être ennuyé de savoir que John allait retranscrire tout ce qu'il allait faire dans le cadre de ses enquêtes.

\- Tant que tu ne dis de moi que du bien...

Il était d'humeur taquine, car il était heureux, il jubilait. Son enquête semblait encore plus intéressante qu'elle n'y paraissait au départ. En arrivant chez lui, il constata que Lestrade l'attendait dans son salon. Il eut légèrement envie de lui écraser le crâne contre l'embrasure de la porte, pourquoi est-ce que le policier se retrouvait toujours à entrer chez eux sans leur autorisation.

\- Tu devrais fermer la porte quand tu t'en vas, Sherlock, lui dit Greg Lestrade avec un sourire.

Sherlock crispa sa mâchoire en pensant que si Madame Hudson n'ouvrait pas à n'importe qui leur porte, il n'aurait pas besoin de fermer la sienne. Il se ravisa de le dire en demandant plutôt à l'inspecteur :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez pour moi ?

\- Un homme, la trentaine, a disparu de chez lui laissant qu'une pomme entamée sur son lit.

\- A quel point, entamé ? L'interrogea Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils.

Il vit du coin de l’œil John et Greg s'interroger du regard. Ils se demandaient certainement où il voulait en venir, mais dans son esprit une idée se formait.

\- Un croc, pas plus.

Sherlock remit son écharpe en suivant l'inspecteur jusqu'à une bâtisse simpliste entouré de hauts bâtiments. Deux hommes de trente ans environ, kidnappés en l'espace d'un jour. Sherlock rentra perplexe à Baker Street, John sur ses talons.

\- A quoi tu penses ? L'interrogea ce dernier.

Sherlock déposa son lourd manteau sur son fauteuil avant de prendre son violon et jouer. Il entendit John soupirer, sachant certainement qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse. Il se replongea donc dans ses pensées. L'agresseur voulait s'amuser et en voyant avec quel sens du détail il avait choisis ses indices, il avait certainement du faire cette mise en scène pour lui. Sans nul doute. C'était peut-être un peu égocentrique de penser ainsi, mais objectivement, personne ne se donnait autant de mal mis-à-part pour relever l'attention de Sherlock Holmes.

Il arrêta de jouer une heure plus tard, ses doigts légèrement fatigués d'avoir pianoté sur les cordes et d'avoir jouer de son archer. Il se détendit la nuque et s'assit sur son fauteuil, en face de John qui écrivait sur son ordinateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Sherlock.

\- J'écris mon blog, sur l'affaire de la femme en rose.

Sherlock se leva pour lire au dessus de son épaule.

**« J'ai caché le nom de quelques personnes et de quelques lieux afin de rester dans le légal mais, mis-à-part cela, voilà ce qu'il se passa la nuit où j'ai déménagé chez Sherlock Holmes.  
Lorsque j'ai rencontré Sherlock, il me raconta l'histoire de ma vie. Il a pu me dire tellement de chose à propos de ma façon de boiter, mon bronzage et mon téléphone portable. C'est ça le truc avec lui. On ne peut pas essayer de cacher ce que l'on est parce que Sherlock peu voir à travers tout le monde et toutes les choses en quelques secondes. C'est incroyable, surtout en voyant à quel point il peut être ignorant à propos de certaines choses.  
Ce matin par exemple, il me demanda qui était le premier ministre. La semaine dernière il semblait ne vraiment pas savoir que la Terre tourne autour du Soleil. Vraiment. Il ne savait pas... »**

Sherlock s'arrêta là en crispant sa mâchoire, voyant John se tortiller maladroitement sur son fauteuil.

\- Il me semblait avoir accepté à la condition que tu ne te moques pas de moi.

John eut un sourire un peu gêné avant de soupirer :

\- C'est difficile de ne pas se moquer de toi.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, étant légèrement soulagé que John referme son ordinateur plutôt que de continuer d'écrire cet immondice. Il s'assit de nouveau sur son fauteuil en fixant son colocataire :

\- Tu vas nous préparer à manger ?

John soupira en se levant. Le détective eut un sourire alors qu'il voyait l'homme commencer à couper des carottes et des pommes de terre. Il fallait qu'il se re-concentre... L'affaire était vraiment intéressante. Les personnes devaient forcément être menacé, mais pas directement, tout du moins par leur vie elle-même. Peut-être celle de leur femmes, les deux hommes étaient des hommes mariés. Sherlock inspira profondément et ses narines frémirent en sentant le futur repas. Il serait certainement délicieux, John savait très bien cuisiner. C'était fort dommage qu'il soit dans l'incapacité de manger plus de deux bouchées. En pleine enquête il avait toujours le ventre noué et puis... il était clairement pas un gourmand.

Sherlock s'assit autour de la table tandis que John les servait. Il entendit l'homme grogner quelque chose, certainement une plainte disant qu'il était utilisé comme un esclave.

\- Je crois avoir une idée sur l'enquête. Les hommes semblent avoir suivi un schéma.

\- Tu penses que les deux affaires sont liés ?

\- Evidemment John ! Aucune trace, aucune et des indices sur le lit des deux hommes mariés ayant la trentaine. Je n'aime pas les coïncidences car pour moi, elles n'existent pas.

John opina en mangeant un bout de carotte. Sherlock, lui, triait les carottes des pommes de terre pour manger chaque couleur l'une après l'autre.

\- Alors, ton idée ?

\- Ça va te paraître complètement insensé c'est pourquoi j'apprécierais que tu n'en écrive pas un mot sur ton blog, de toute cette affaire, même lorsqu'elle sera achevé, sinon je ne te dirais plus rien.

John opina, certainement contrarié. Cela lui faisait du bien de parler de leurs aventures, mais il avait besoin de savoir que John ne se moquerait pas éternellement de lui, le net aidant, si son intuition était infondé.

\- Je pense que ce sont des mises en scène réfléchit. Je pense même qu'elles me sont adressé. Les criminels savent très bien que plus leur crime est affreux, compliqué ou sans aucun sens, plus je vais m'en intéressé. Ces kidnapping sont complètement insensés. Les hommes semblent n'avoir aucun antécédent, aucun points communs mis à part leur situation maritale et leur âge. J'ai remarqué que les indices étaient toujours laissés dans le lit des victimes, mis à l'évidence afin d'inquiéter directement les femmes des victimes. Car les compagnes s'emballent rapidement si elles doutent de la disparition de leur époux, elles iront donc voir des personnes qualifiés donc soit moi, soit la police. Evidemment, cela revient un peu au même sachant que la police ne sait rien faire sans moi.

Il vit John rouler des yeux en mangeant un bout de porc. Il se laissa à goûter la viande à son tour.

\- Très bon, lança t-il à son colocataire avant de rejouer avec la nourriture. Je pense que ces mises en scènes sont tirés des contes de Grimm.

John arqua un sourcil, comme si il souhaitait savoir si il se moquait de lui.

\- Je t'ai dis que tu trouverais ça insensé.

\- Mais pourquoi le kidnappeur ferait ça ?

Sherlock mangea une carotte avant de pousser son assiette au centre de la table.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Pour attirer l'attention, que je m'interroge, que je le trouve intéressant, que je le capture.

John débarrassa leur assiette avant de soupirer.

\- Je vais me coucher, je te laisse y réfléchir, je suppose que tu ne vas pas aller te coucher.

Sherlock opina en retournant à son fauteuil. Il fallait qu'il regarde ses mails pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre n'aurait pas disparu. Malheureusement, personne n'avait disparu, ce qui le plongea dans un long ennui. Au bout de plusieurs heures à se creuser les méninges, il s'endormit sur son fauteuil.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il avait une couverture sur ses épaules. Il se leva et trouva John en train de faire du thé dans la cuisine. Il s'éclaircit la voix, mal à l'aise :

\- Merci pour la couverture.

John eut un sourire vers lui en lui tendant une tasse :

\- Me remercie pas encore, tu vas être ravi.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils en buvant sa tasse, il ne voyait pas de quoi il pouvait parler.

\- J'ai été voir nos mails, une troisième affaire avec un homme d'une trentaine d'années disparu...

Il laissa ses mots en suspens pour titiller la curiosité de Sherlock.

\- Et alors ? L'interrogea ce dernier impatient. L'indice, c'est quoi ?

\- Un panier remplis de confiture, sourit John amusé.

\- Le petit chaperon rouge ? Demanda Sherlock pas certain.

John opina avant de soupirer :

\- Tu connais cette histoire non ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

\- C'est pas le genre d'histoires auxquels j'avais le droit, les contes de Grimm. J'en connais très peu, seulement de noms pour la plupart.

John grimaça, mais le détective n'eut pas envie de chercher pourquoi. A la place, il attrapa son téléphone, appela Lestrade pour lui intimer d'aller sur la scène de « crime » suivante. Ils allèrent donc dans la troisième maison en pleine campagne, toute petite bâtisse. Il entendit Anderson parler comme quoi l'agresseur choisissait ses victimes par leur maison, de la plus grande et spacieuse à la plus médiocre. Cela était évidemment n'importe quoi. Il choisissait des hommes forts physiquement, au maximum de leur capacité et attribuait les contes de Grimm en fonction de l'apparence de leur maison.

Sherlock fronça son nez tandis qu'il semblait reconnaître une odeur acre qui lui brûlait les sinus. Il se pencha et sentir le sol. Oui, c'était de l'urine. Il grimaça en suivant l'odeur. Elle allait jusque dehors. L'homme s'était certainement forcé à s'uriner dessus en marchant, ce qui était très compliqué à faire car à cause de notre éducation, le fait d'uriner était bloqué dans notre esprit comme un acte conditionné qui ne devait être réalisé seulement dans certaines conditions. L'homme était donc un cycliste ou un athlète ou encore un nageur car ce sont dans ces sports où on n'a pas le temps de s'arrêter, que les hommes ré-apprenaient à uriner en courant, nageant, pédalant. Il était forcément en bonne condition physique donc. Comme les deux autres hommes qui étaient vus très régulièrement à leur salle de sport respective.

Sherlock montra un chemin à Lestrade.

\- Ils sont partis par là, à pied. Si nous suivons la trace de l'urine nous devrions trouvé quelque chose non loin.

Il surprit un regard attristé de John. Peut-être que son colocataire n'aimait pas l'idée qu'un homme ait du se forcer à se souiller pour être retrouvé.

En suivant ses indications, ils tombèrent rapidement sur un entrepôt non loin de là. Ils entendaient dedans des cris affreux d'hommes.

La police s'occupa d'arrêter l'incriminé qui rit en voyant Sherlock et John.

La police délivra les trois hommes avant que Lestrade ne se rapproche de Sherlock.

\- On aurait pas pu faire ça sans toi, encore une fois... Ces hommes étaient destinés à se combattre à mort. Apparemment, le criminel rassemblait chaque semaines trois hommes en pleine santé afin de les faire se combattre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait qu'un qui survivent. Peut-être une sorte d'entrainement pour des combats illégaux.

Sherlock opina en demandant de voir le criminel dès que son état serait sécurisé. Lestrade acquiesça l'emmenant jusqu'au poste de police où le criminel serait menotté. Sherlock entra dans la pièce où se trouvait le criminel, l'interrogeant.

\- Vous venez de sa part ?

L'homme eut un rictus avant de répondre.

\- Moriarty m'avait prévenu à quel point vous étiez intelligent. C'était très amusant Monsieur Holmes.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, l'homme en face de lui craqua sa dent, une capsule de cyanure l'empêchant de dire un mot de plus avant de s'écrouler mort.

Sherlock sortit de la salle, énervé, excédé au plus haut point. Il retourna auprès de John à Baker Street où l'homme le gratifia d'un sourire réconfortant.

\- On n'en saura pas plus, mais tu avais raison, cela t'était bien destiné. Qu'est-ce que Moriarty ? Une organisation ? Une personne ?

Sherlock haussa des épaules en s'installant face à la fenêtre, son violon à la main. Cela semblait encore plus compliqué qu'il ne l'eu cru.


	3. Feel my addiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je traduis des passages du blog à John, donc évidemment ces passages ne m'appartiennent pas ! ;)

Sherlock se battait, il ne faisait qu'éviter les coups de lame, c'était distrayant. Il avait la grâce d'un chat et la force d'un lion... Il allait le battre à plate couture avant même que John ne soit rentré des courses. Il en était certain.

En continuant de se battre sur la table à manger, Sherlock ne pu retenir un « John va me tuer » en voyant la trace de lame faite sur le bois. Oui oui il allait le tuer car il allait penser qu'il avait encore coupé de la nourriture, ou des corps humains – pour ses expériences – sans planche en dessous.

Comme prévu, il était prêt lorsque John arriva. Un livre dans ses mains, il faisait semblant de lire.

\- Ce fut long.

\- Et je n'ai pas les courses.

\- Pourquoi ? L'interrogea Sherlock en levant son nez de son livre.

\- Parce que la caisse enregistreuse m'a pris la tête !

Sherlock leva un sourcil en souhaitant en savoir plus. Comment une caisse enregistreuse pouvait prendre la tête à ce pauvre John ? Il eut un sourire amusé en voyant l'air décontenancé de son colocataire, il l'invita à prendre sa carte de crédit... il avait toute confiance en lui.

\- Tu pourrais y aller au lieu de paresser toute la journée.

_« Je vois où est-ce que ma confiance nous entraîne, appréciable »._

\- Et cette histoire sur le diamant de Jaria ?

Sherlock poussa du talon l'arme qui trainait à ses pieds, prévenant John qu'ils n'avaient plus à s'en occuper. Un diamant volé que Sherlock avait rendu en quelques heures à son propriétaire, malheureusement on lui avait envoyé un tueur de prime dans la soirée, qu'il s'empressa de renvoyer à son expéditeur.

Sherlock continuait à regarder son colocataire dans la cuisine, il ne fut pas déçu en voyant John essayait d'enlever la trace de la lame sur la table avant de le regarder avec un air désapprobateur. « Tant pis ».

Sherlock était en train de regarder ses e-mails quand John rentra enfin des courses, quand est-ce qu'il était parti, déjà ? Il y avait un soucis à LA banque. John râla que cet ordinateur avait un mot de passe « aussi évident il aurait pu ne rien mettre », avant de lui arracher des mains. Puis il entama une conversation qu'il n'écouta pas, il décida plutôt de se lever pour y aller. Il fallait enquêter. Evidemment John le suivrait, que pouvait-il faire de mieux de sa journée ?

Sherlock essayait d'imprimer chaque détails afin de pouvoir répondre le plus rapidement aux séries de déductions qui allait suivre. Car quand on appelait un détective, pas n'importe lequel de surcroît, c'est qu'il y avait de quoi être profondément ennuyer, il y aura donc enquête, donc déduction et ça il fallait le faire le plus vite possible. Pour impressionner John et voir dans ses yeux cette éternelle admiration.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que le signe étrange était un avertissement. Il était destiné à quelqu'un, on ne pouvait le voir que d'un seul bureau. Maintenant il fallait comprendre le code et pourquoi. Il trouva rapidement le nom de l'homme à qui cet avertissement était destiné, il escalada par le balcon pour rentrer dans l'appartement vide de la victime : l'homme était mort, sur son lit. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour tout mettre en place dans son crâne, homme menacé, par des factures... il avait essayé de se défendre, la fenêtre étant ouverte, la balle qu'il avait tiré était passé par la fenêtre... Affaire très intéressante. Il avait été plutôt surpris, il trouvait John encore plus rapide à la détende qu'auparavant. Cela faisait plaisir à voir, il devait avoir une bonne influence finalement.

Sherlock décida qu'il valait mieux se rendre à leur appartement pour penser aux faits qu'ils avaient déjà récolté. C'est pourquoi il fut légèrement décontenancé en fouillant son palais mental car alors qu'il pensait soudainement à quelque chose il se tourna pour parler à John, lui demander un stylo mais il était absent... Légèrement contrarié il re-continua à fouiller dans son esprit jusqu'à ce que John arrive. Il lui reprocha le fait de ne pas avoir été là, pour le stylo. Mais John avait autre chose en tête, une femme sans aucun doute puisqu'il avait appelé son boulot « elle » lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si c'était intéressant. Le détective se rappela très brièvement une conversation où John avait dit qu'il allait faire un entretien d'embauche, cela ne plaisait pas trop au brun qui avait besoin de son docteur, il fallait qu'il soit le plus disponible possible. Mais Sherlock préféra ne pas faire de commentaire là-dessus, son colocataire avait un peu tendance à être charmé par toutes les jolies femmes qu'il croisait, ce n'était absolument pas sérieux. Il se reprit et montra à John un article. Il y avait eu une autre victime. Maintenant il fallait le faire admettre à Scotland Yard et ça allait évidemment être la partie la plus complexe. Malheureusement il fallait passer par là pour accéder à son appartement.

A force de phrases plus cinglantes les unes que les autres, Sherlock fini par faire admettre au légume bureaucrate qu'il fallait qu'il accède au logement de la victime. Le duo alla donc à la pêche aux informations. Ils trouvèrent un livre tout juste emprunté à la bibliothèque qu'ils visitèrent par la suite. Ce fut John qui trouva le message entre les rangées de livres.

Sherlock ne put qu'apprécier le fait d'avoir un John Watson aux aguets et au maximum de ses capacités. Il faisait écho à ses pensées, il arrivait à refaire la journée des victimes avec lui. C'était génial d'avoir atteint une complicité réelle avec un autre être humain. Cette complicité se modifia légèrement lorsque Sherlock prit la décision de laisser John dans les mains de la police locale à cause des graffitis de son informateur. Malheureusement son colocataire n'était pas assez rapide apparemment... était-ce vraiment de sa faute ? Il avait mieux à faire que de s'occuper de cet affaire, il appellerait Mycroft pour que John soit gracié et n'aille pas à un procès, mais actuellement il fallait s'occuper du code, des meurtres.

Sherlock souhaitait chercher où est-ce que les victimes avaient pu se trouver, toute leur journée précédent leur mort. Il alla donc du côté de la banque, John du côté du journaliste, afin d'avoir plus d'informations. Il était attiré par les lotions pour les mains et l'épingle à cheveux de la secrétaire, cela semblait cher – quoi que l'épingle semblait être un peu trop vieille pour valoir grand-chose – depuis quand couchait elle avec son patron ? Cela n'avait aucune importance. Il se concentra un peu plus sur les papiers, ticket de caisses qu'ils trouvaient. Lorsqu'il trouva une information qui semblait suffisante pour faire une petite enquête, le détective s'en alla.

Il fut légèrement surpris de retrouver John dans la rue et encore plus surpris de le savoir avec une information qu'il n'avait pas. « Mon dieu que John Watson m'épate aujourd'hui ! »

Il allèrent donc dans la boutique, une échoppe remplis d'objet asiatique, la vendeuse était irritante à toujours vouloir scander un prix pour qu'on achète ses babioles.

\- Sherlock, regardes l'étiquette.

Il le fit et il avait envie d'embrasser le front de John pour ça. Le dialecte chinois, des nombres, c'était les chiffres 15 et 1 ! Evidemment ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ?

Grâce à la compréhension du signe, Sherlock et John ne trouvèrent pas longtemps la piste des enchères chinoises. Cela n'était qu'une affaire de trafic. Ils souhaitèrent se rendre au muséum pour avoir des informations sur les antiquités qui leur paraissait louche, mais ils ne purent que constater le signe encore une fois sur la tête d'une statue qu'une certaine Soo Lin avait dû recevoir. Ils allèrent dans la hâte se charger de la retrouver dans son appartement pour voir si elle était morte à son tour.

Après l'échec cuisant chez la jeune asiatique qui avait disparu – ou plutôt après que Sherlock ait faillit y passer suite à une magnifique strangulation – ils furent appelé par l'informateur du détective qui avait trouvé les même cryptogrammes que ceux de l'enquête. Malheureusement ce n'était pas Sherlock qui les avait trouvé mais John qui l'appela. Mais le temps qu'il arrive, elles avaient été recouverte. N'écoutant pas un strict mot de John, il le fit tourbillonner pour lui faire activer sa mémoire, il fallait ABSOLUMENT qu'il se souvienne de tout ! Alors lorsque John lui tendit son portable où l'on pouvait voir une jolie photo des inscriptions, il fut soulagé. Car John aurait jamais été capable de se souvenir ne serait-ce que d'un seul !

Après avoir mis en évidence tout les nombres, il fallait qu'il retourne au muséum parce qu'il semblait évident que Soo Lin s'y cachait. Sherlock n'eut aucun mal à la retrouver, la nuit arrivant et ils purent parler à tout loisir. C'était le lotus noir qui était derrière tout ça... Soudain, il entendit un bruit et alors qu'il courait pour rattraper le fugitif, il demanda à John de rester avec la femme. Il fut accueillit par de nombreux coups de feux. Il essaya de se cacher, de trouver un plan pour faire volteface, mais lorsqu'il cru en trouver un, le fugitif avait disparu. Alors il entendit un coup de feu au loin. « Oh non... »

Il n'en voulut pas à John d'avoir laissé la femme seule, parce qu'il s'en voulait déjà énormément et qu'il avait parfaitement compris : il avait entendu des coups de feu, il était donc parti pour l'aider. Le fait qu'il n'en ai pas eu besoin cette fois là, ne comptait pas. Il lui avait déjà sauvé la vie, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir souhaiter le faire à nouveau.

Sherlock acheta trois places pour la représentation du cirque asiatique où il pensait trouver le lotus noir. Trois places car John avait un rencard avec « son boulot » et qu'il avait très envie de s'immiscer un peu. Pas qu'il était jaloux de la relation qu'il pouvait ou pourrait avoir la femme, mais plutôt parce que John ne pouvait partager son temps avec une femme et un Sherlock Holmes. Cependant il ne suivit pas tout le spectacle. En effet, il se dirigea vers les coulisses pour trouver les même bombes de peinture qui avait été utilisé pour les avertissements. Malheureusement, un membre du lotus noir le vit et commença à se battre avec lui, le faisant tomber sur scène. Heureusement, John le défendit puis... le rencard de John. Légèrement hébété, il constata que chaque membres assommés avait un lotus noir tatoué sur le talon. Sherlock dégaina son téléphone et appela Lestrade tout en se disant que la partie était loin d'être terminé, la chef ayant disparu avec quelques acolytes.

Lorsque John ramena son rencard chez eux, Sherlock était quelque peu mal à l'aise, il souhaitait continuer son travail d'expertise sans aucun parasite. Il se sentit plus détendu quand il remarqua que John fixait son « tableau des preuves » au lieu de s'occuper de son rencard. Malheureusement, lorsqu'elle se sentit suffisamment délaissé, John re-fit attention à elle, Sherlock ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisse un « oh mon dieu » de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il se dirigea vers sa table où se trouvait le code. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, quel livre pouvons nous trouver partout, que tout le monde aura ? Le rencard de John s'approcha de lui et il eut envie de l'envoyer piètre. Mais lorsqu'elle lui fit remarquer que le code était déjà partiellement décodé, il eut envie de la tolérer. Il prit les feuilles avec lui et décida d'aller dehors. Il cherchait du regard quel livre pouvait être utiliser afin de déchiffrer le message. Son regard s'arrêta sur deux touristes qui avaient avec eux un livre d'anglais de A à Z. Souhaitant à moitié se flagellé, il leur emprunta le livre et fini de décoder le code dehors. Il eut envie de foncer jusqu'à son salon pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle mais lorsqu'il rentra dans son appartement, les chiffres 15 et 1 étaient signés à la peinture jaune sur ses fenêtres... John.

Il fallait qu'il le retrouve au plus vite. Il savait où ils devaient être, sous un pont, à côté des chemins ferrés. Ils pouvaient être que là. La circulation était dense, Sherlock ne pouvait que s'inquiéter pour John dans le taxi.

Arriver près du lieu, il entendit la femme qui présentait le cirque se moquer de John en l'appelant Sherlock Holmes. C'était donc ça ? Ils avaient cru que le célèbre détective n'était autre que le médecin à cause des réservations des places de cirque. Se trouvant un peu stupide d'avoir agis de la sorte, mettant une fois de plus le militaire en danger, Sherlock leva la voix pour se faire entendre dans le tunnel.

\- Vous devriez. Sherlock Holmes ne lui ressemble vraiment pas. Comment me décris tu John ?

Il était anxieux. La femme ne devait pas rater son coups sinon la balle pourrait rebondir n'importe où et tuer n'importe qui... John par exemple... C'est pourquoi elle ne tirait pas d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait dû qu'apercevoir son ombre sur les murs, incertaine de pouvoir correctement viser.

\- Plein de ressources ? Dynamique ? Énigmatique ?

\- En retard.

Sherlock n'était pas certain de l'avoir entendu, John était attaché à une chaise, loin de lui. D'un coup il sauta sur un des bidons remplis de feu pour l'éteindre et obscurcir la vision de la femme qui tenait le semi-automatique. Il fallait qu'elle ne puisse pas tirer. Sherlock voulut défaire les liens du rencard – il ignorait son prénom – avant de détacher John, mais il fut retenu, quelqu'un essayant de l'étrangler. Heureusement John réussit à se lever, sa chaise accroché à lui et détourner la flèche de l'arbalète géante, logeant l'énorme carreau dans la poitrine de l'ennemi. Sherlock se demanda alors, pendant qu'il reprenait ses esprits, si cet acte allait être suffisant pour que John puisse conclure avec son rencard ou si elle ne voudrait plus jamais le voir à cause de l'horrible soirée ? _« Ou les deux à la fois ? »_

Ce qui le chagrina, fut le fait qu'il ne pu pas rattraper la femme qui avait menacé John. _« Elle risque fort de se faire punir violemment pour son échec alors... qu'importe. »_

Ils rentrèrent bras dessus, bras dessous – pour John et son rencard tout du moins – alors Sherlock fronça des sourcils en reconsidérant les options précédentes... ça avait l'air plus de pencher pour la première alors ? Mais tandis qu'ils allaient pour prendre leur taxi, John dit au revoir à son rencard avant de rentrer avec lui. Il voulut sourire, mais il pensait cela déplacé alors il ne dit plus rien. Ils rentrèrent et prirent un thé avant d'aller se coucher.

Dès le lendemain, Sherlock se réveilla avec une idée en tête, l'épingle à cheveux qu'il avait vu sur la secrétaire... il lui semblait qu'elle était faite en Jade. Il alla donc à la banque, prévenu la femme et la police la prit en charge à son tour.

Ils prenaient un petit déjeuner, c'était plaisant, aucune tension, rien. Sherlock lisait un journal tout en buvant une tasse de café. Il n'y avait pas d'affaire pour aujourd'hui, dommage. Il regarda John du coin de l'oeil avant de lui demander :

\- Ton rencard ?

\- Oh, elle n'a pas souhaité qu'on se revoit...

Sherlock opina, faisant semblant d'avoir la tête plongé dans sa lecture. C'était mieux pour les affaires que John ne trouve pas de compagne de toute manière : sans compagne il vivait ici, donc ils travaillaient plus ensemble, ils se voyaient davantage et John avait ce pouvoir d'activer ses méninges. Il était bien plus performant avec lui à ses côtés.

\- J'ai lu ton article sur la femme en rose, siffla Sherlock en buvant son thé à petite gorgée.

\- Je sais, j'ai même vu ta réponse.

John prit son ordinateur sur ses genoux prêt à lire.

\- John, je viens juste de trouver ce poste. Je l'ai parcouru et honnêtement, les mots me manquent. Ce que je fais est une science exacte et doit être traitée comme telle. Tu fais paraître l'entièreté de l'expérience comme une aventure romantique. Tu devrais mettre l'accent sur mon raisonnement analytique et rien de plus, lu le destinataire du message.

\- J'ai moi-même lu ta réponse et non c'est pas à mon tour d'acheter du lait.

John eut un sourire vers son colocataire. Il était réellement invivable, mais il appréciait d'être là, ça se voyait sur son visage. Sherlock lui sourit à son tour.

\- Tu vas écrire à propos de cette mission, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je suis en train.

En effet John pianotait furieusement sur son ordinateur.

\- J'ai vu l'article montrant nos visages et où tu disais clairement à tout les criminels de pas nous confondre... Tu l'as vraiment mal vécu ? Qu'on te prennes pour moi ?

John leva son nez de son ordinateur, peut-être avait-il entendu la voix mal assuré de son ami.

\- Je n'ai pas mal pris le fait qu'on m'ait pris pour toi mais je me sentais mal pour Sarah... elle ne méritait pas qu'on s'en prenne à elle. Elle évite même de me croiser au boulot, maintenant.

Sherlock opina. Donc le rencard s'appelait Sarah... Information obsolète, il l'oublierait dans la journée.

Il referma son journal alors que John lui disait qu'il allait faire un tour.

Sherlock était avachis sur son fauteuil. Il avait tracé un smiley avec le reste de la bombe qu'il avait trouvé dans le cirque du lotus noir. Avec une mollesse et un ennui immense, il tirait dans son mur. Il l'avait bien dis à John, que ça allait finir par arriver.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

John venait d'arriver.

\- Je m'ennuie.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je m'ennuie !

Sherlock s'était levé et tirait encore sur le mur en faisant des acrobaties minimalistes. Il s'ennuyait tellement ! Il avait l'impression que ses nerfs allaient lâcher à tout moment. Ou peut-être que le fait de tirer dans le mur était une preuve du relâchement déjà avancé de ses nerfs ?

\- Non !

John fonça sur Sherlock tandis qu'il eut tiré sa dernière balle. Il lui déroba le pistolet des mains pour certainement vérifier que le chargeur était bien vide.

Sherlock se dirigea paresseusement jusqu'à son canapé pour s'y avachir.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que les classes criminelles on en ce moment. Heureusement que je n'en fais pas partie.

\- Alors tu te rattrapes sur le mur ?

\- Le mur l'a mérité.

Sherlock voulut prendre une mine renfrognée, mais celle-ci n'aurait qu'augmenter son attitude de désinvolture et de manque de maturité de sa part.

John l'interrogea sur l'affaire biélorusse qui ne l'avait pas du tout emballé. Sur l'échelle de l'ennuie, elle était quasiment au top. Le détective remarqua que son collègue semblait effaré en voyant l'état de la cuisine. Il pria que John ne regarde pas dans le frigo, mais en l'entendant demander si il y avait quelque chose à manger, il se douta qu'il allait devoir encore essuyer une scène de ménage.

\- Une tête !

\- Juste du thé pour moi, merci.

Il savait très bien que cette réplique n'allait pas détourner l'attention de John sur le principal soucis. Mais honnêtement... il avait envie de passer à autre chose.

\- Il y a une tête dans le frigo !

\- Oui.

\- Une putain de tête !

\- Où veux-tu que je la mette, cette tête ?

La question était rhétorique évidemment. Si on ne voulait pas détruire tout ses efforts, la tête devait rester parfaitement conserver. Hors le processus de décomposition était largement ralenti par le froid.

\- Elle vient de la morgue de Barts. Je suis en train d'étudier la coagulation de la salive après la mort.

Il savait que cette information n'allait pas changer l'état d'âme de John. Ce n'était pas comme si le docteur pouvait comprendre l'importance de ses travaux et qu'il allait tout d'un coup se faire une joie de posséder une tête bien au frais pour l'expérimentation.

Ils commencèrent à reparler de « l'étude en rose ». Sherlock trouvait le nom ridicule, vraiment. Même si l'article était assez bon si il devait se l'avouer, même si le corpus de l'histoire n'avait pas respecter l'importance de ses analyses.

\- Est-ce que tu as aimé ?

Sherlock se rendit compte que lorsqu'ils en avaient parlé précédemment, il n'avait pas donné son avis. Il leva les sourcils en insistant sur le « heu... non ».

\- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu serais flatté ?

\- Flatté ? « Sherlock peut voir à travers tout le monde et toutes les choses en quelques secondes mais on a dû mal à croire à quel point il est ignorant sur certains sujets. »

Oui la pilule n'était toujours pas passé. Sherlock n'était pas certain de réciter mot pour mot mais ça il ne l'avait vraiment pas apprécié.

\- Attends, ce n'est pas dans ce sens que...

\- Ignorant au sens gentil du mot ?

Il avait envie de se moquer car il recevait ça comme une traitrise quasiment. C'était compliqué d'accepter que tout le monde puisse lire sur lui à quel point il pouvait ignorer certains concepts qu'il avait trié comme inutile. Mais voilà tout, il préférait garder dans son esprit seulement les choses qui pouvaient le faire avancer dans ses enquêtes. Il pensait que John pouvait le comprendre.

\- Je me fiche de savoir qui est le premier ministre, qui couche avec qui...

\- Ou que la Terre tourne autour du Soleil.

\- Ce n'est pas important !

La voilà leur scène de ménage finalement. La tête était rien comparé à l'incompréhension totale de John vis à vis de son intellect.

\- Pas important ? On apprend ça en primaire ! Comment peux-tu ne pas le savoir ?

\- Si je l'ai su un jour, je l'ai effacé.

\- Effacé ?

Sherlock décida de s'assoir en se disant que la proximité physique ou plutôt le mimétisme social allait peut-être rendre ses pensées plus rationnelles du point de vue de John. Tout du moins il l'espérait.

\- Ecoute ! Ceci est mon disque dur, dit-il en montrant sa tête de son index, et je ne veux y enregistrer que les choses utiles. Vraiment utiles, tu comprends ? Les gens ordinaires se remplissent la tête de bêtises et on du mal à aller à l'essentiel, tu saisis ?

-Mais le système solaire !

Sherlock eut envie d'étrangler son colocataire avec son horrible chemise rouge délavé qui n'allait pas avec ses yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à voir pourquoi John n'essayait-il pas de le comprendre. Lui-même faisait de nombreux effort pour saisir son Docteur.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Si on tournait autour de la lune ou d'un manège comme des cheveux de bois, on ne verrait pas la différence !

_« Mmh... je viens de dire un truc de stupide physiquement parlant, faisons comme si de rien n'était et gardons ce regard excédé. »_

\- Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est le travail.

John avait détourné son regard certainement pour éviter la conversation qui avait de moins en moins de sens.

\- Sans travail, mon cerveau pourrit. Mets ça sur ton blog.

Sherlock prenait sa tête à deux mains. Il commençait à être à fleur de peau.

\- Ou mieux, arrête d'infliger tes opinions au monde !

Sherlock tapa dans un journal rageusement de la main avant de se rallonger dans le canapé en se détournant du regard vexé et excédé de son colocataire. John n'était visiblement pas ravis qu'il ignore son « talent littéraire » de cette façon. Mais il n'avait tout simplement plus envie d'en entendre parler. Pour ça il fallait rendre la situation claire dans le crâne de son ami. Alors il boudait. Mais lorsqu'il entendit John s'en aller, il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour lui demander où il allait.

\- Je sors ! J'ai besoin d'air.

Sherlock se renfrogna en reprenant sa position foetal sur son canapé. Il entendit à peine Madame Hudson rentrer dans l'appartement et se plaindre de l'état du mur. En faite il l'avait parfaitement entendu, il avait comprit le ton légèrement inquiet de la femme qui lui avait demandé si ils venaient d'avoir une scène de ménage. Sherlock se demanda intérieurement si ça en était une alors qu'il se levait pour aller jusqu'à la fenêtre pour guetter John des yeux. Il essaya de se ressaisir en se rendant compte qu'il était énervé que son colocataire soit parti sans lui en détournant la conversation sur le calme de la ville. Le calme beaucoup trop pesant de la ville. Heureusement Madame Hudson le comprenait. Elle lui souhaitait un bon meurtre qui pourrait lui remonter le moral. Mais là où il en était, il lui fallait quelque chose de bien plus excitant. Alors qu'il regardait le mur avec un air satisfait sur le visage, Sherlock se fit projeter en avant par le vent d'une explosion.

Légèrement déboussolé, il ne put s'empêcher d'être reconnaissant que John n'était pas présent. Sinon il se serait inquiété. Rassuré, il resta sur son fauteuil, le violon à la main en attendant John.

Ce fut au matin que John réapparu. Sherlock eut envie de froncer les sourcils. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de Sarah sur le docteur. Il lui semblait qu'elle ne voulait plus croiser le médecin au travail... Qu'est-ce qui avait pu changer cet état de fait ? Qu'importe. C'était agréable d'entendre la voix paniqué de son colocataire appeler son nom.

\- J'ai tout vu à la télé. Ça va ?

Sherlock pinçait les cordes de son violon en laissant son regard impassible trainer sur son frère ainé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallut qu'il soit là ? Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui ? Sherlock l'espérait car il ne savait pas quoi faire face à de l'amour fraternel. Cela n'arrivait jamais.

\- Moi ? Oui, très bien. Fuite de gaz, apparemment.

_« Pas de quoi être heureux d'avoir une nouvelle affaire quoi. »_

\- Je ne peux pas, reprit-il en regardant son frère et en ignorant John.

\- Tu ne peux pas.

\- L'enquête dont je m'occupe est trop prenante. Pas le temps.

\- Laisse tomber tes habituelles fadaises. C'est une affaire cruciale pour le pays.

Sherlock pouvait sentir John observer le salon avec incrédulité. Il y avait pas mal de ménage à faire à cause des vitres cassés et du souffle de l'explosion, mais là se préparait en face de lui quelque chose de bien plus amusant et drôle. Son frère en train de le supplier de l'aider... enfin plus ou moins.

\- Le régime, ça va ?

C'était la corde sensible de Mycroft. Ils n'avaient apparemment pas hérité des même caractéristiques physiques. C'était quasiment un euphémisme de le rappeler.

\- Très bien.

\- Vous devriez peut-être lui parler, John.

\- Pardon ?

Sherlock se concentra sur son violon pour pas faire face au regard inquisiteur et intelligent de son aîné. Evidemment, avait-il comprit l'effet que John pouvait avoir sur lui ? Mais Sherlock avait déjà pris sa décision, il voulait seulement titiller un peu son frère.

\- Hélas, mon frère est parfois extrêmement intransigeant.

\- Tu ne peux pas enquêter toi-même ? L'interrogea Sherlock en jouant de son violon comme d'une guitare.

\- Non, je ne peux absolument pas m'absenter du bureau pour l'instant. Du moins, pas avec les élections coréennes..., s'interrompit-il pour faire lever le regard de John et Sherlock. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir davantage. Enfin, pour en revenir à notre affaire, elle requiert du travail... de terrain.

\- Sarah a un matelas pneumatique John ?

La phrase était complètement hors contexte, mais Sherlock souhaitait s'assurer que le mal à la nuque était bien dû à une mauvaise position lors du sommeil de son ami et non pas dû à une trop grande pression sur la nuque de John durant un ébat un peu trop passionné. Pas que cela ne l'intéresse de savoir où en était les relations de son ami avec les femmes. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de connaître la vie sexuelle de John. Pas-du-tout.

\- Un sofa, Sherlock. C'était un sofa.

Sherlock détourna son regard vers John. Qu'est-ce qui le mettait dans cet état pour ne pas s'en être rendu compte ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Comment... ? Peu importe, se ravisa le militaire.

\- Les affaires de Sherlock sont florissantes depuis que vous êtes... copains.

Sherlock releva son regard en évitant de le poser sur quoique ce soit. Le ton que son frère avait utilisé pour le dernier mot de sa phrase était indescriptible. Comme si il n'arrivait pas à croire que son petit frère puisse avoir une personne dans sa vie qui pouvait le supporter. Sherlock ne put qu'avouer à soi-même comprendre parfaitement ce sentiment.

\- C'est comment de vivre avec lui ? Infernal, j'imagine.

\- Je ne m'ennuie jamais.

La voix de John était douce. Cela donna un sourire mental à Sherlock. Son ami le défendrait toujours.

\- C'est bien. C'est bien, non ?

Mycroft se leva en dévisageant son frère. Sherlock vit le tic de sa mâchoire qui montrait qu'il avait gagné.

\- Andrew West, que ses amis surnomment Westie est fonctionnaire. On l'a retrouvé mort, ce matin sur une voie de la gare de Battersea, le crâne fracassé, annonça Mycroft en donnant le dossier à John puisqu'il savait que son cadet ne l'accepterait pas.

\- Il s'est jeté sous un train ?

Sherlock se retenu de lever les yeux au ciel. Comment John pouvait-il donner ce genre d'hypothèse ? Lorsque l'on ne voyait pas le corps, la position de la scène ni quoi que ce soit, on ne pouvait tout simplement rien déclaré. Il fallait toujours observer les faits pour en faire des théories et non spéculer et faire entrer les observations dans les cases des hypothèses.

\- C'est l'hypothèse la plus logique.

\- Mais...

\- Mais ?

\- Vous ne seriez pas venu si ça n'avait été qu'un accident.

Sherlock eut un sourire en voyant que son John avait peut-être un dessous de jugeote finalement.

\- La Défense travaille sur un nouveau système antimissile : le projet Bruce Partington. Les plans de ce projet étaient sur une clef USB.

\- C'est pas très malin, non ?

Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de sourire une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait plus besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Son John faisait le travail à la perfection.

\- Ce n'est pas la seule copie des plans, mais ils sont secrets et la clef a disparu.

\- Top secret ?

\- C'est le mot. On pense que West a pris la clef USB. Elle ne doit pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Il faut que tu retrouves les plans, Sherlock. Ne me force pas à te l'ordonner.

Sherlock mis son violon contre sa mâchoire en levant un regard joueur vers son frère.

\- Je serais curieux de voir ça.

\- Réfléchis bien. Au revoir, John. A très bientôt.

Sherlock fit quelques mouvements de vas et viens sur son violon pour produire un son... affreux. Il était rageur. Il arrêta son archer en soupirant alors que John s'installait face à lui.

\- Pourquoi tu as menti ?

Evidemment la question n'allait pas tarder. Mais étrangement Sherlock aurait souhaiter entendre autre chose. Savoir qu'il lui avait manqué après leur dispute de la veille par exemple.

\- En ce moment, tu n'as rien, pas une seule affaire. C'est pour ça que tu t'en prends au mur. Pourquoi dire que tu es occupé ?

Sherlock se passa l'archer entre ses boucles brunes et sa nuque en fronçant le nez.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Génial ! C'est de la rivalité fraternelle. Je commence à comprendre.

Le téléphone de Sherlock sonna, interrompant les deux amis dans une conversation qui ne les aurait mené nul part. Il eut un sourire en entendant ce que Lestrade lui racontait. Il se leva à la hâte demandant à John si il voulait venir.

\- Si tu veux.

\- Bien sûr que je veux.

La phrase lui avait échappé. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir eu envie d'autres choses que de courir vers le danger avec John. Avait-il souhaité autre chose dans sa vie avant son arrivé ?

\- Je serais perdu sans mon blogueur.

Il fallait faire passer sa dépendance comme une blague. Car Sherlock s'en rendait doucement compte. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir si John n'était pas dans le fauteuil en face de lui. Il n'arrivait plus à résoudre des affaires si John n'était pas là à dire des absurdités, à lui répondre, à faire écho à son esprit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'apprécie pas beaucoup cet épisode et je sais que ça se sent un peu car il est pas très développé. Mais n'ayez crainte à partir du prochain chapitre, je développe plus chaque intrigue ;)


	4. Feel my fear

Dans le taxi, il y avait un léger malaise. Peut-être parce que les deux hommes n'avait plus vraiment confiance aux conducteurs depuis l'affaire en rose. Ils arrivèrent donc dans un silence complet jusqu'à Scotland Yard.

\- Vous aimez les affaires amusantes, celles qui vous surprennent ?

\- Evidemment, répondit Sherlock à l'inspecteur Lestrade.

Sherlock suivit l'inspecteur jusqu'à un des bureaux où on lui expliqua que l'explosion, celle qu'il avait cru être une fuite de gaz, avait en faite un réel but et que c'était de lui faire ouvrir une lettre lui étant adressé. On le rassura brièvement en lui disant qu'elle n'était pas piégé. Mais à vrai dire, cela importait peu le détective. Ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était si cette affaire allait être suffisamment intéressante pour le sortir de sa léthargie. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour déterminer que c'était une femme qui avait signé la lettre de sa plume ainsi que la provenance du papier. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et tomba sur un portable, un portable identique à celui de l'affaire en rose. Quelqu'un semblait avoir des lecteurs. Lorsqu'il entendit le ricanement de Sally suite à la pique de Greg à propos de son ignorance sur le système solaire, Sherlock changea de sujet en montrant que le téléphone n'était pas celui de l'étude. Mais intérieurement il bouillonnait. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu que John le ridiculise !

Sherlock écouta les cinq « bip » du téléphone rose et étudia la photo. Un avertissement. On voulait lui dire qu'une autre explosion aurait lieu. Finalement cette enquête commençait à devenir passionnante. La photo venait de la pièce principal du 221C, l'appartement juste en dessous du sien.

Alors qu'ils étaient descendus à l'appartement, Sherlock, John et Greg, tombèrent sur des baskets et le téléphone sonna. Un numéro masqué. Il entendit la voix d'une femme en pleure tandis qu'il avait le droit à une petite devinette, un jeu. Il fallait qu'en 12h il y réponde ou la femme en question allait exploser.

Arrivé à Barts pour étudier les baskets sous tout les angles, Sherlock se sentit excédé en voyant un certain Jim débarquer. En quelques coups d’œil il pu deviné que l'homme avait des penchants gays. Mais aussi que cela énervait au plus au point John, que Jim le regarde et l'adule. Car le jeune homme était impressionné de le rencontrer et faisait tomber des objets à ses côtés. Sherlock ne su si il devait se sentir gêné de l'attention qu'on lui portait, flatté ou encore amusé de la réaction de son colocataire qui avait le visage fermé et n'hésitait pas à souffler bruyamment en voyant Jim être déstabilisé par le détective. Alors Sherlock prit la décision de briser les rêves à Molly, en lui annonçant que son ami n'était pas intéressé par elle, ni même son genre.

\- Eh bien, bravo ! S'exclama John en voyant Molly s'enfuir.

\- Je lui fais gagner du temps. C'est gentil, non ?

\- Gentil ? Non, Sherlock. Ce que tu as fais n'est pas gentil.

Le visage de John était plus ouvert désormais que Jim était parti. Même si il semblait excédé, se rendit compte Sherlock en bougeant les baskets vers son ami.

\- A toi de jouer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu sais ce que je fais alors vas-y.

Il lui accordait toute sa confiance pour faire des déductions sur l'état des chaussures.

\- Non, rit John nerveux.

\- Vas-y.

\- Je ne vais pas rester là à attendre que tu m'humilies pendant que...

\- Un œil extérieur, un deuxième avis, ça m'est très utile. Vraiment !

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Sherlock voulait connaître les progrès de son « élève ». Il fixa John dans les yeux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine campant sur ses positions. Il n'arriva pas à détacher ses yeux de ceux de John qui était remplis de multitudes d'émotions : la confusion à savoir si Sherlock blaguait, l'appréhension de se tromper, la confiance qu'il lui accordait et quelque chose de doux que Sherlock n'arriva pas à comprendre. Lui-même le regardait avec le regard le plus encourageant et le plus doux qu'il pouvait produire. Il n'était pas fort dans les expressions des émotions, alors il faisait le maximum de ce qu'il pouvait. Il fut légèrement soulagé que John détourna le regard en acquiesçant. Cependant il ne détacha pas ses propres yeux du profil de son ami.

\- C'est une simple paire de baskets.

\- Bien, l'encouragea Sherlock.

\- Elles sont en bonne état. Elles ont l'air... plutôt neuves, sauf que les semelles sont usées, donc leur propriétaire les avait depuis un bon moment. Modèle rétro, inspiré des années 80.

Sherlock pianota sur son téléphone en cherchant quelques informations.

\- Tu es vraiment très en forme. Quoi d'autre ?

\- Elles sont assez grandes, sans doute des baskets d'homme.

\- Mais...

\- Mais il y avait un nom à l'intérieur, écrit au feutre.

Sherlock laissa son regard trainer sur le visage de John une nouvelle fois en étudiant les mimiques de ce dernier. Il était vraiment concentré pour donner le meilleur de lui-même et... Sherlock était fier de lui.

\- Les adultes n'écrivent pas leurs noms dans leurs baskets, continua John imperturbable. C'était un gamin.

\- Excellent. Mais encore ?

John hésita avant de déposer les armes. Sherlock était sincèrement impressionné. Mais il essaya de ne pas le montrer. Il reprit les baskets et les étudia à son tour en essayant de donner le maximum de détails possibles pour récolter l'admiration de John. Malheureusement cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté et il continua de faire des liens entre chaque fait. Le pollen, les chaussures, la boue, les grands pieds. Très vite, cela lui revint à l'esprit.

\- Carl Powers.

Il se souvenait de cet affaire. Celle par laquelle il avait débuté.

John vint le voir au bout de quelques heures où il recherchait des vieux articles de presse sur Carl Powers. Mycroft l'ennuyait avec « l'affaire crucial pour le pays ». John s'inquiétait alors qu'il en faisait lui-même entièrement abstraction.

\- Je mets mon meilleur homme sur le coup immédiatement.

Il n'avait pas eu une seule hésitation. John était de loin le meilleur homme qu'il connaissait. Il avait toute confiance en lui pour élucider l'enquête pendant qu'il s'occuperait lui-même de celle des explosions. Et il pourrait toujours jeter un coup d'oeil derrière l'épaule de son ami.

\- Bien. Tant mieux.

Sherlock se rendit compte que John n'avait pas saisis.

\- Qui-est-ce ?

Sherlock eut un sourire en coin faisant lever les yeux au ciel au militaire. Il lui fit un signe de la main pour l'inviter à partir pour qu'il se reconcentre sur le jeu.

\- Poison !

Sherlock avait enfin trouver la solution.

\- Clostridium botulinum ! C'est l'un des poisons les plus mortels de la planète. Carl Powers ! Insista t-il en voyant l'air de John qui semblait ne pas le comprendre.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il a été assassiné ?

\- Tu te souviens de ses lacets ?

\- Oui.

\- Il souffrait d'eczéma. On a très bien pu mettre du poison dans sa pommade. Deux heures plus tard, il arrive à Londres, le poison agit, paralyse ses muscles et il se noie.

\- L'autopsie ne l'a pas révélé ?

John était intelligent...

\- C'est presque indétectable. Personne n'a pensé à le chercher. Mais il en reste des traces à l'intérieur des baskets.

Sherlock tapa rapidement la solution sur son site « Science de la déduction ».

Le téléphone sonna immédiatement. Ils venaient de sauver une vie. Mais la partie était loin d'être terminé. Un homme appela cette fois. Encore une pauvre victime parée d'explosif. Sherlock trouvait les réponses facilement, rapidement.

Sherlock eut un sourire vers John lorsqu'il éluda la seconde énigme, décidant d'aller partager un déjeuner avec son ami.

\- Ca va mieux ?

\- C'est à peine si on a eu le temps de souffler, sur cette affaire.

Sherlock eut envie de dire que c'était ça qui le rendait heureux, lui. Car il ne s'ennuyait plus désormais. Il ne dormait plus non plus d'ailleurs. Mais il était avec son John à élucider des énigmes à son niveau. Et ça c'était grisant. Sherlock regarda John manger alors qu'il tapotait la table de sa main. Ça le calmait de voir son ami manger avec lui, même si lui-même n'avait pas faim.

\- Est-ce que tu sais... ?

\- Probablement.

\- Est-ce que tu sais que ce poseur de bombes joue avec toi ? L'enveloppe, le passage à l'appart, la paire de baskets... Il fait tout ça pour toi.

\- Oui je sais.

Sherlock avait dû mal à contenir son air suffisant. Quelqu'un qui le jugeait à la hauteur de sa vraie valeur. C'était plaisant.

\- Alors c'est lui ? C'est Moriarty ?

\- Possible.

Sherlock s'était lui-même posé la question plusieurs fois. Un autre message bipa son téléphone. Une photo. Puis un appel. Une femme âgée aveugle. Sherlock ne trouva pas la blague drôle. Il n'aimait pas qu'on exploite les plus faibles. Lui-même avait été torturé lorsqu'il avait été dans le système scolaire par de grosses brutes car physiquement il ne faisait pas le poids.

Il trouva la solution très rapidement mais voulut attendre un peu avant d'envoyer sa réponse. Car il avait l'impression d'être puni si il répondait beaucoup trop rapidement par rapport au temps imparti. Le botox de l'actrice avait été mortelle. Il pensait être plus intelligent, prendre de l'avance sur le poseur en agissant prudemment. Ce fut sans compter le fait que la vieille femme commença à décrire la voix de son agresseur. Sherlock ferma les yeux comme si l'explosion avait eu lieu face à lui. Et il voulut se frapper. Car il n'avait pas réussi à sauver la plus victime de toutes les victimes du poseur. Il ne ferait plus deux fois la même erreur.

Sherlock et John était en train de regarder les informations. La bombe avait tué 12 personnes, tout un immeuble. Sherlock essaya de s'en détacher pour éviter d'être affecté. Il avait bien sûr comprit que le poseur ne se mettait jamais en avant. Il organisait, c'était un stratège. Il avait prit un risque une seule fois et la femme l'avait décrit L'homme était horriblement prudent.

\- Les gens vont vers lui pour qu'il organise leurs crimes, comme des vacances ?

John utilisait un ton de voix très calme. Ainsi Sherlock ne comprit pas tout de suite l'irritation de son ami, laissant libre court à sa fascination.

\- Original ! Cette fois-ci, il prend son temps.

Sherlock était frustré. Il voulait continuer de jouer.

\- Alors, pourquoi il fait ça ? Pourquoi il joue avec toi ? Il veut qu'on le capture ?

La voix de John était toujours très calme, n'alertant pas Sherlock du cataclysme qui se préparait.

\- Je crois qu'il veut qu'on le distraie, annonça le détective avec un sourire.

\- J'espère que vous serez heureux, ensemble.

Moment d'incompréhension de la part du brun.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il y a des vies en jeu ! Des vies humaines ! Juste pour savoir, tu te soucies un peu de ces gens ?

\- Ça nous aiderait à les sauver ?

Sherlock savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être pragmatique face à John. Le gentil John. Celui qui sauverait sa patrie et donnerait son cœur et son âme pour sauver l'humanité.

_« Je m'en soucie tellement mais je peux pas me laisser submerger par l'émotion ce qui fausserait mon jugement. »_

\- Non.

\- Alors, je ne ferais pas cette erreur.

\- Facile, pour toi ?

\- Très facile, oui. Ça te surprend, on dirait, continua Sherlock en maintenant ses doigts les un contre les autres.

\- Non ! Pas du tout !

Le rire de John était crispé, douloureux. Il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Mais dans ce genre de situation il fallait garder la tête froide. Sherlock hocha de la tête en voyant le regard de son ami. Cela le blessait, doucement son cœur se contractait.

\- Je t'ai déçu.

\- Bien vu ! Très bonne déduction !

\- Ne prends pas les gens pour des héros. S'ils existaient, je n'en serais pas un.

 _« Contrairement à toi »_ ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter silencieusement.

Un SMS. Sherlock demanda à John d'éplucher la presse tandis qu'il cherchait sur le net. Mais alors qu'il sortait son portable pour le faire, il vit que John baissait la tête, refusant tout contact visuel.

\- Tu m'en veux. Tu refuses de m'aider.

Le ton était impassible mais en réalité, Sherlock en était blessé. John en plus d'être son ami, son seul ami, son meilleur ami, était tout ce dont il avait besoin. La douceur, l'amour, le réconfort. Il avait besoin de ce genre de chose pour ses enquêtes. Il avait besoin de ce qu'il n'était pas.

\- Pas terrible, le bon Samaritain, continua t-il à dire en allant sur son téléphone.

Du coin de l'oeil il vit John s'assoir sur le canapé et éplucher les articles. Son John ne changerait jamais. Il ne deviendrait jamais égoïste. Il aiderait toujours. Il l'aiderait toujours.

Ils n'eurent aucun résultat. En attendant patiemment, Sherlock voulut reprendre leur conversation pour améliorer sa relation avec John.

\- Je ne suis pas sans émotion. J'essaie juste qu'elle n'interfère pas dans mon travail et mes jugements.

John restait assis sur le canapé sans bouger, après même qu'il eut fini d'éplucher tous les articles.

\- John..., souffla le détective.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en reparler.

\- Il le faudra car j'ai besoin de ta totale coopération pour cette affaire. Elle est compliquée. Comme tu l'as dis, c'est un jeu. Je souhaite mon meilleur coéquipier à mes côtés pour le gagner.

Il vit John tressaillir en entendant ses mots. Peut-être est-ce que c'était le fait qu'il n'était pas bon pour exprimer ses sentiments qui étonna John d'entendre ce genre de déclaration de sa bouche ? Mais Sherlock savait pertinemment qu'il était bien plus lent dans ses affaires sans son ami, il pensait qu'il l'avait lui-même comprit, même si il ne l'avait pas clairement dit.

\- Je vais me coucher, Sherlock.

Le détective ne pu que se dire que la nuit portait conseil et que peut-être, son John allait arrêter de le bouder le lendemain.

Ce ne fut pas complètement vrai. Le lendemain ils recevaient un appel de Lestrade leur disant de venir car ils venaient de trouver un corps. Après quelques minutes d'observation, Sherlock déclara que la personne avait été tué à cause du tableau de Vermeer qui était un faux.

Sherlock alla à la galerie pour titiller la gérante en lui disant que son tableau était faux, tandis que John allait enquêter sur la vie du gardien qui avait été assassiné. Grâce à John, ils purent retrouver le Golem, l'assassin dans l'amphithéâtre du professeur Cairns. D'un coup Sherlock sentit l'étau des mains du Golem lui tenir la bouche. Il commençait à perdre son souffle lorsque John le pointa de son arme. Puis à cause d'un jeu de lumière, le Golem perdit sa prise, Sherlock essayant de le combattre puis John lui sautant sur le dos pour l'éloigner du détective à terre. Cette situation aurait pu être très drôle si elle ne devait pas mettre leur vie en danger. Finalement le Golem réussit à s'enfuir face à l'incapacité effroyable de Sherlock d'apprendre à viser.

Revenu à la galerie il fallait qu'il prouve que le tableau était un faux. Fort heureusement, à quelques secondes près, Sherlock trouva la solution.

\- La supernova Van Buren !

N'ayant pas de suite, Sherlock s'occupa avec John de l'affaire que son frère lui avait donné. Il découvrit que c'était le frère de la fiancé de Andrew West qui avait tué l'homme et prit sa clef USB. Mais à cause de l'aiguillage, le corps était tombé du toit du train au lieu d'être envoyer très très loin. C'est ainsi qu'ils récupèrent la clé USB.

A la maison, alors que Sherlock essayait de se détendre en regardant des immondices à la télé, faisant abstraction du mieux qu'il pouvait du téléphone sur son accoudoir, il entendit John parler d'un ton satisfait.

\- J'attends toujours.

\- Quoi ?

\- Que tu admettes que si tu connaissais mieux le système solaire, tu aurais résolu l'affaire du tableau bien plus vite.

_« Depuis quand savoir que la Terre tournait autour du soleil avait un rapport avec la connaissance de la supernova Van buren ? »_

\- Ca ne t'a pas servi à grand-chose, ironisa Sherlock en mettant sa tête plus en arrière pour se rapprocher un peu de John.

\- Non, mais je ne suis pas le célèbre détective consultant.

Sherlock eut un léger sourire. Car John était honnête et doux dans ses mots. Il avait une forte estime de lui. C'était bien plus que des mots.

\- Très juste.

\- Je ne serais pas là pour le thé. Je vais chez Sarah. Il reste du risotto dans le frigo. On n'a plus de lait.

\- J'en rachèterais.

\- Ah oui ?

Le sourire de John était lumineux. Sherlock se maudit de ne vouloir que l'apercevoir plutôt que le regarder.

\- Oui.

\- Et des haricots, aussi.

_« John n'abuses pas de ma gentillesse »_

Sherlock opina comme si il était plongé dans son programme télévision. Dès que son colocataire eut les pieds dehors, Sherlock prit son ordinateur pour donner rendez-vous au poseur. Il fallait que John ne l'apprenne jamais. Il le tuerait pour ça.

Il alla jusqu'à la piscine, s'arrêtant au bord du grand bassin.

\- Je vous ai apporté un petit cadeau, pour notre rencontre. C'est pour ces plans que vous avez agis, non, questionna Sherlock en brandissant la clé USB qu'il aurait dû rendre à son frère. Tous ces mystères, que vous m'avez fait danser ! Tout ça pour me faire oublier ceci !

Sherlock entendit un bruit dans son dos. Il avait déjà paré son sourire supérieur mais lorsqu'il se retourna, son cœur arrêta de battre.

\- Bonsoir.

Il voyait dans le regard de John que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa bouche était ouverte tandis que le choc essayait de passer. Mais Sherlock n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, l'adrénaline coulait bien trop dans ses veines.

\- Drôle de surprise, hein, Sherlock ?

Qu'est-ce que John faisait là ? Qu'est-ce que ces mots signifiaient ?

\- John !

_« Le bombeur ne peut-être lui ! Jamais ! Est-il menacé ? »_

\- Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

\- Je parie que tu n'as rien vu venir.

Sherlock n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il s'approcha doucement de son ami, incertain. Ses yeux trahissant toute son incompréhension.

Puis il vit John écarter les pans de son manteau et Sherlock respira de nouveau. Il était terrorisé, tétanisé par les explosifs sur le corps de John. Mais il était rassuré que son ami n'était pas le poseur, qu'il était bel et bien John.

\- Que... souhaitez-vous... que je lui fasse dire... maintenant ? Touteille de théière.

Sherlock n'écoutait plus. Il cherchait le poseur partout. Il fallait éloigner John. Il fallait que les bombes disparaissent. Le mettre en sécurité. En plongeant dans l'eau, l'explosion tuerait tout de même.

\- Ça suffit !

\- Charmante idée... le choix de la piscine... où le petit Carl est mort. Je l'ai neutralisé. Je peux aussi neutraliser Watson.

Sherlock détailla le regard de son ami. Étrangement il ne semblait pas si effrayé que ça. Mais John était un homme d'action alors ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié.

\- Arrêter son cœur.

\- Qui êtes vous ?

Une autre porte s'ouvrit. Sherlock dû froncer les sourcils pour s'assurer de sa vision.

\- Je vous ai donné mon numéro.

_« Cette voix... vraiment ? Il avait été si près de moi et je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte ? »_

\- Je pensais que vous alliez peut-être appeler. C'est un Browning L9A1 de l'armée britannique qui est dans votre poche... ou êtes-vous seulement content de me voir ?

Sherlock se dit qu'il aurait pu rire de la blague dans d'autres circonstances, mais qu'avec John à ses côtés, un gilet d'explosif sur ses épaules, n'était certainement pas un bon timing pour rire. Il retira son arme de sa poche pour la pointer sur son ennemi.

\- Les deux.

\- Jim Moriaty. Salut !

La voix était fluette. Horripilante.

\- Jim ? Le Jim de l'hôpital ? Continua le criminel heureux de son effet. J'ai donc fait une impression si fugace ? Après tout, c'était un peu le but.

Sherlock qui avait les deux mains sur l'arme, regarda du coin de l'oeil John qui attendait le visage crispé. Finalement l'adrénaline avait dû baisser d'un cran car il pouvait enfin sentir toute sa nervosité.

\- Ne soyez pas stupide. C'est un autre que moi qui tient le fusil. J'ai horreur de me salir les mains. Je vous ai donné un aperçu, Sherlock, un très léger aperçu de mes activités dans le grand méchant monde. Je suis un spécialiste, en fait, comme vous.

\- Cher Jim... pourriez-vous me rendre un service en liquidant l'affreuse sœur de mon amant ? Cher Jim, pourriez-vous me faire disparaître en Amérique du Sud ?

Jim souriait en entendant la voix limite moqueuse quoi que poli de Sherlock. Il fallait rester respectueux avec quelqu'un qui avait la vie de votre meilleur ami entre les mains.

\- Exactement !

\- Un criminel consultant.

_« Si John n'en était pas impliqué, je pourrais presque lui serrer la main. »_

\- Brillant.

\- Oh, oui ! S'extasia Jim. Personne n'a jamais pu m'atteindre. Personne ne m'atteindra jamais.

\- Moi, je l'ai fais, lui fit remarquer Sherlock en retirant la sécurité de son arme, prêt à tirer.

\- Vous avez failli le faire. Vous me barrez la route.

\- Merci.

\- C'est pas un compliment.

\- Si.

\- Bon, j'avoue, c'est vrai ! Répliqua Jim avec un sourire et en haussant les épaules. Mais la drague est terminée, Sherlock. Le chef en a marre.

_« Le soucis avec les fous comme nous, c'est quand on s'ennuie. Je l'ennuie. John l'ennuie. »_

\- Je vous ai montré ce dont je suis capable. Je me suis débarrassé de ces personnes, de tous ces petits problèmes et de 30 millions de livres pour vous convaincre de venir jouer. Alors, un petit conseil d'ami, mon cher : barrez-vous !

Sherlock avait encore regardé discrètement John. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés. Sherlock se refusa de l'abandonner dans cet état. John commençait à avoir vraiment peur même si son visage semblait rester dur. Ses jambes tremblaient très discrètement.

\- Quoique j'ai réellement adoré, chaque étape de notre petit jeu, jouer à Jim, des soins intensifs, jouer l'homo... Vous avez aimé les sous-vêtements ?

_« Jaune criard c'est pas mon truc. »_

\- Des gens sont morts.

\- C'est ce que les gens font !

Le cri avait résonné dans toute la piscine. Sherlock avait vu un léger raidissement dans les membres de John. Il allait bientôt plus pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes.

\- Je vous neutraliserai.

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Ça va ?

Il avait enfin pu parler à John. Il avait envie de le débarrasser de son gilet de mort et l'allonger dans un lit, un canapé, pour pouvoir l'observer sous toutes les coutures et vérifier son état.

\- Parle, Johnny ! Vas-y, exprime-toi ! Souffla Jim à l'oreille de John.

Il acquiesça sans rien dire. Sherlock présuma qu'il n'avait peut-être pas assez de contrôle pour parler.

\- Tenez, il tendit la clé USB vers Moriarty.

\- Oh, les fameux plans ! Ennuyeux ! J'aurais pu les avoir n'importe où.

Sherlock se crispa un peu plus sur son arme en voyant John sauter sur le dos de Jim, l'emprisonnant de ses bras. _« Evidemment il faisait semblant de plus tenir pour que Moriarty baisse sa garde »._

\- Sherlock, tire-toi !

\- Bravo ! S'exclama Jim comme impressionné.

\- Si votre sniper me tire dessus, M. Moriarty, on explose ensemble.

\- Il est gentil ! Je comprends pourquoi vous le trainez partout.

_« C'est pas un putain de chien »._

\- Beaucoup de gens s'attachent à leurs animaux de compagnie. Il est d'une loyauté touchante, mais... oups ! Vous en avez trop dit, Docteur Watson.

Sherlock baissa les yeux pour éviter le regard navré de John. Il avait très bien saisis qu'un point rouge venait de se former sur son front.

\- Je vous ai eu ! C'est du sur-mesure, annonça Jim en frottant son costume. Vous savez ce qui arrivera si vous ne me laissez pas tranquille, Sherlock ?

\- Attendez, laissez moi deviner... Je vais être tué.

\- Tué ?

La surprise semblait être peinte sur le visage de Moriarty. Non une vrai surprise mais plutôt une surprise déçue. Le genre de regard que l'on a lorsqu'on croyait avoir un réel adversaire face à nous avant de se rendre compte qu'on était pas au même niveau.

\- Non ayez un peu d'imagination. Oui, je vous tuerais un de ces jours. Mais je ne veux rien précipiter. Je me le réserve pour une occasion spéciale. Non... Si vous continuez à fouiner... je vous brûlerai.

Le ton de voix était captivant, destructeur. Il donna des frissons de dégoût au détective qui resta de marbre.

\- Je ferai de votre cœur un tas de cendres.

\- J'ai appris de source sûr que je n'avais pas de cœur.

Les yeux de Sherlock était calme, sans aucune colère. Il souhaitait juste faire passer le message.

\- Nous savons tous deux que c'est inexact.

Le regard de Jim se baissa alors que sa tête s'inclina vers la droite, vers John. De façon quasi imperceptible mais Sherlock avait comprit. Il restait aussi fixe qu'un pic, évitant de regarder quoi que ce soit, qui que ce soit d'autre que la menace mouvante.

\- Bon, va falloir que je me sauve. J'ai été ravi de ce petit échange.

\- Et si je vous tuais maintenant ? Là, tout de suite ?

\- Vous pourriez savourer l'air de surprise sur mon visage.

Jim Moriarty n'était clairement pas qu'un cerveau, mais un personnage tout entier. Avec sa grosse part de folie.

\- Parce que je serais surpris, Sherlock, très surpris. Et aussi un tout petit peu... déçu. Bien sûr, votre plaisir ne durerait pas longtemps. Ciao.

Sherlock resta de marbre alors qu'il se disait que si il n'avait pas rencontré John, il n'aurait pas hésité et il aurait tiré. Mais un homme bien comme John, il n'y en avait pas assez dans ce monde pour qu'il soit sacrifié.

Lorsque la porte se referma sur Jim, Sherlock lâcha son pistolet pour le poser au sol, son regard se remplissant d'inquiétude en s'approchant de John pour lui enlever rapidement les bombes.

\- Ca va ?

Il voyait John regarder le ciel alors que son visage lâchait la peur et la frustration d'un seul coup.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de voir son ami en état de choc.

\- Oui, je vais bien. Je vais bien, Sherlock. Sherlock !

Ce dernier ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses gestes étaient saccadés, pressés, angoissés. Il fit glisser le lourd manteau le plus loin possible pour se concentrer sur John qui laissa ses jambes fléchirent finalement. Sherlock fit un petit tour aux environs, son pistolet à la main pour s'assurer de leur sécurité.

\- Et toi, ça va ?

\- Moi ? Oui, ça va.

La réponse avait été trop rapide alors qu'il avait son propre pistolet qui lui chatouillait la nuque, car il avait la main passé dans ses cheveux. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour mettre John en sécurité. Et si Jim revenait ?

\- Ce que... Ce que tu as fait... Ce que tu as voulu faire, c'était... très bien.

_« Complètement stupide. Je t'autorise pas à te mettre en danger. Merde pourquoi j'arrive pas à dire ces foutus mots ! »_

\- Content que personne n'ait vu ça.

\- Quoi ?

Sherlock était trop stressé pour vraiment écouter son ami.

\- Toi, en train de m'arracher mes fringues, dans la pénombre d'une piscine. Ça pourrait jaser.

\- C'est à peu près tout ce que les gens savent faire.

Sherlock trouvait cette conversation surréaliste. Et pourquoi diable John voulait-il toujours tout ramener à ce que les gens pouvaient penser de leur couple ? De leur partenariat !

Sherlock eut un sourire amusé qu'il communiqua à John qui commençait à se lever. Mais en prenant appuis sur ses mains, il vit le point rouge d'un sniper sur son torse.

\- Désolé, les garçons ! Je suis très versatile ! C'est une faiblesse chez moi, mais pour être tout à fait honnête, c'est ma seule faiblesse. Je ne peux pas vous laisser continuer comme ça. Ce n'est pas possible. J'essaierais bien de vous convaincre mais... tout ce que j'ai à dire vous a déjà traversé l'esprit.

Sherlock regarda John du coin de l’œil. Le militaire opina en acquiesçant que tirer sur la bombe était la meilleure solution. Vu comment elle était chargé, ils mourraient tous. Mais visiblement, il n'y avait plus d'issus.

\- Je suppose donc que ma réponse a dû traverser le vôtre.


	5. Feel my wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !   
> Je met en place à partir d'aujourd'hui une cagnotte afin de me soutenir dans mon travail https://www.leetchi.com/fr/Cagnotte/6852847/f979fa5b ce n'est ABSOLUMENT PAS obligatoire ! C'est pour ceux qui souhaite me soutenir afin que je puisse un peu me délier de mon travail et avoir plus de temps pour écrire mes fictions, les traduire en anglais etc. C'est qu'un soutien et absolument pas quelque chose d'obligatoire, mes fictions seront toujours gratuites ! Bonne lecture ;)

_Ha ha ha ha Stayin' alive…_

\- Vous permettez ?

Sherlock était surpris. C'était bien plus que cela à vrai dire. Il était quasiment mortifié à cause de sa décision, celle de mourir avec John au bord de cette piscine pour faire disparaître le plus grand consultant criminel au monde. Alors la chanson des Bee Gees qui raisonnait dans la piscine le laissa pantois. Comment devait-il réagir ? Il voyait l'air pincé de Jim se désagrégé en une grimace de fausse politesse alors que sa question planait dans l'air.

\- Je vous en prie, répondit le détective en désignant la poche de Jim de son arme. Vous avez le reste de votre vie.

\- Hallo ? Bien entendu. Que voulez-vous ?

Jim commença à se trémousser en articulant un « Je suis désolé » du bout des lèvres en direction de Sherlock qui arbora une mine compréhensive alors que ses sourcils restaient fermement froncés témoignant de sa tension. Il articula à son tour un « ce n'est rien » tout en continuant de fixer la menace mouvante.

\- Répétez !

Il fallut toute la concentration du détective pour ne pas sursauter. Son corps commençait à lui faire mal, à rester tendu comme il l'était depuis de nombreuses minutes.

\- Répétez, en sachant que si vous me mentez, je vous trouverai et vous écorcherai vif.

Sherlock resta impassible alors qu'il sentait John se tendre un peu plus. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait mettre le grand criminel dans cet état ? Certainement quelque chose ou quelqu'un de très dangereux. Et ça, c'était tout bonnement impossible à ignorer. Quelqu'un de plus dangereux que le grand Moriarty était à craindre plus que tout. Mais en voyant la répartition du poids sur les jambes de Jim, la contraction de son dos et la relâche de ses épaules, Sherlock su. Qu'importe qui était au téléphone, il venait de lui sauver la vie, de leur sauver la vie, à tout les deux.

\- Un instant.

Jim se rapprocha jusqu'à avoir le gilet remplis d'explosif à ses pieds, il regardait la mine avec un air tout à fait penaud tandis que le détective resserrait sa prise sur son arme.

\- Désolé. Mauvais jour pour mourir.

_« J'avais bien raison, donc. »_

\- Ouais, vous avez eu une meilleure offre ?

\- Vous aurez de mes nouvelles, Sherlock, répondit seulement Jim en ayant un sourire en coin, reportant son attention sur son portable. Si vous avez ce que vous dites avoir, je vous rendrai riche. Si non, je vous transformerai en chaussures.

Jim contourna la piscine et s'en alla simplement, claquant des doigts pour que les points rouges qui signaient l'exécution de Sherlock et John ne cesse. Sherlock ne se détendit pas tout de suite, son regard ombrageux fixant la porte avec la légère angoisse qu'elle ne s'ouvre de nouveau. Puis ses yeux firent le tour du toit pour vérifier qu'aucun sniper ne se tenait à vue, avant de se fermer brièvement sous le coup de l'angoisse qui quittait son corps.

\- Explique-moi.

La voix de John le ramena sur Terre, le faisant se retourner avec un air plus grave qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- On lui a fait changer d'avis. La question est de savoir… qui ?

John le regarda avec un air inquiet que Sherlock ne préféra pas continuer à alimenter. Il essaya donc de lui sourire du mieux qu'il pu avant de brandir son téléphone portable et appeler Lestrade pour qu'il puisse nettoyer la scène du manteau remplis d'explosif et qu'ils puissent rentrer à la maison.

Arrivés à Baker Street, ils n'avaient pas échangés un seul mot. Sherlock était toujours inquiet sur l'état de santé mental dans laquelle John pouvait se trouver. Il savait très bien que John était un ancien soldat et qu'il avait donc dû vivre des événements similaires voire bien plus affreux, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour John, c'est un fait. Alors il le laissa s'asseoir profondément dans son fauteuil et Sherlock décida de faire le thé, pour une fois. Il prit le thé préféré de John, fit chauffer l'eau, prit deux mugs, y installa les sachets et les infusa minutieusement en suivant les indications de la boîte. Lorsque ce fut près, il amena le sucre et le lait jusqu'à leur table d'appoint où il déposa le tout, faisant sursauter John. Il grimaça.

\- Je ne pensais pas te surprendre.

C'était sa façon de s'excuser. John haussa les épaules avant de prendre sa tasse, de se servir un peu de lait et de boire son thé du bout des lèvres. Il eut un mince sourire alors que Sherlock s'asseyait en face de lui.

\- Il n'aurait pas dû t'embarquer là-dedans.

John haussa des sourcils en reposant sa tasse bruyamment, ses yeux le foudroyant.

\- Et tu n'aurais jamais dû lui proposer un lieu de rendez-vous sans contacter qui que ce soit ! Si… si je n'avais pas été là, Sherlock, tu n'aurais pas hésité à tirer n'est-ce pas ? Et le fait qu'un sniper aurait pu t'exploser le crâne, ça tu en avais absolument rien à faire !

Sherlock prit sa tasse à son tour pour la boire doucement, essayant de paraître le plus détacher possible. Mais en réalité, les mots de John avait fait mouche. Car c'était vrai. Si son ami n'avait pas été présent, il n'aurait pas eu peur de tirer.

\- Tu dis que les héros n'existent pas Sherlock, mais si je n'avais pas été là tu serais mort pour débarrasser l'Angleterre de ce malade. On t'aurait traité en martyr et en héros.

\- J'ai jamais souhaité en être un. Je n'ai pas pensé à la possibilité qu'il ne soit pas seul.

\- Je ne te contredis pas sur ce point, tu n'as visiblement pas pensé.

Sherlock aurait pu se sentir blessé si cette remarque avait été dans la bouche d'un autre. Si Anderson, Lestrade, Donovan ou même Molly l'avait dit, il aurait été vexé, énervé. Mais ces mots remplis d'affection et de crainte n'avaient rien de sarcastique, de blessant, ils étaient juste durs à entendre. Sherlock bu une gorgée de plus.

\- Sherlock… qu'est ce que j'aurais fais si en revenant de mon rendez-vous, j'apprenais que tu étais mort dans une mission suicide ?

\- Tu aurais d'abord été surpris, tu n'aurais pas cru la personne qui te l'aurais dis, évidemment, puis tu te serais mis en colère. Contre toi-même parce que tu es incapable de comprendre que certaine personne prenne des décisions de leur propre gré et que tu n'es pas responsable de toutes les mauvaises décisions du monde. Puis tu te serais énervé contre la personne qui oserait te l'annoncer, certainement Lestrade car malgré le fait que vous vous parlez peu, il t'apprécie et je pense que cette affection amicale est partagée. Puis évidemment tu te serais mis en colère contre moi d'avoir pris un risque que tu considères comme inutile quoi que cela aurait quand même pu épargner beaucoup de vie et de futures crimes. Après la phase de la colère tu aurais été dans le déni, à être certain que j'aurais pu survivre à tout ça car je suis selon toi, une figure d'intelligence et que tu penses que je suis capable de miracle comme celui de revenir parmi les morts. Puis tu aurais abandonné le déni pour la tristesse, le désespoir et ça pourrait durer un certain temps jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes finalement ma mort et que tu passes à autre chose. Et finalement tu aurais arrêté ton travail à la clinique à mi-temps pour en prendre un à plein temps afin d'essayer d'oublier les longues heures d'ennui sans moi à tes côtés. Et un jour tu aurais fais quelque chose de stupide en te mettant en danger afin d'essayer d'oublier ta vie ennuyeuse et…

Sherlock s'était arrêté, sa main à mi-chemin entre la table d'appoint et sa bouche. John venait de l'arroser de son thé encore chaud. Suffisamment froid pour qu'il ne soit pas bouillant et douloureux mais suffisamment chaud pour que la douche improvisée soit désagréable. Sherlock voulut alors dire à John que cette réaction n'avait rien de virile mais lorsqu'il avisa le poing serré de son ami, sa face rouge de colère et sa bouche frémissante d'insultes plus colorés les une que les autres, le détective décida de ne rien dire, recoiffant simplement l'une de ses mèches brunes, collé par le thé à son front.

\- Je vais me coucher ! Siffla simplement John en se levant.

Sherlock n'insista pas et se dirigea vers la douche en laissant le thé sécher sur son fauteuil et sur le sol. Contrairement à ses nombreuses expériences, le liquide donnerait une bonne odeur à l'appartement !

Le lendemain, John l'informa qu'il partait en Nouvelle Zélande voir un vieil ami pour quelques semaines et que Sarah venait avec lui. Sherlock opina et fut quelques peu énervé en entendant les arguments de John. Il comprenait que son ami souhaitait se retrouver loin des « armes, des bombes » mais il avait aussi comprit que lorsqu'il disait se tenir loin des « maniaques » au pluriel, il pensait à lui. Alors Sherlock ne lui offrit rien, ni une poignée de main, ni un sourire alors que son ami sortait de l'appartement, sa valise à la main. Il ne lui offrit qu'un air de violon où il espérait faire entendre tout son détachement malgré les tons tristes qui perçaient dans quelques notes.

Sherlock élucida quelques enquêtes en son absence, pas grand-chose. Lestrade l'appelait quasiment tout les jours pour des histoires de plus en plus ridicule. De temps en temps, Sherlock se rendait compte qu'il parlait seul, dans l'appartement, certain que John était revenu à ses côtés. Mais en réalité, John n'était pas revenu et le temps lui semblait long, bien trop long.

Au bout de 3 longues semaines, Sherlock entendit le bruit d'un taxi qui s'arrêtait dans leur rue. Il aperçu son propre sourire dans le reflet de la fenêtre lorsque les cheveux blonds de John émergèrent du véhicule. Sherlock s'habilla rapidement puis se cacha le temps que John remonte dans l'appartement et ne l'appelle. Il ne voulait surtout pas que son colocataire ne le voit, il voulait lui faire une surprise.

Alors dès que Sherlock fut certain d'entendre la porte de la chambre de John claquer, il se dirigea jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et dévala les marches des escaliers avec le plus de légèreté possible. Il alla jusqu'à Tesco pour acheter un pack de bière, des cacahuètes car il savait que John appréciait ça, des gants en latex car il en avait quasiment plus et qu'il avait des pieds frais qui l'attendait dans le frigo.

Il remonta donc jusqu'à l'appartement mais fut surpris en y trouvant pas John. Il mit ses provisions dans le frigidaire avant d'ouvrir son ordinateur et découvrir un nouvel article sur l'ordinateur de John. Il leva un sourcil en se rendant compte qu'il l'avait posté la veille.

**« Navré je n'ai pas beaucoup posté récemment. Nous avons eu quelques affaires que je vais écrire lorsque j'en aurais la chance. Je pense que j'ai besoin d'une pause à propos de tout ça. Toute cette affaire avec la piscine… J'ai juste besoin d'être loin de tout ces pistolets, ces bombes et ces maniaques. J'ai été en Nouvelle Zélande voir un vieil ami pour quelques semaines. Sarah est venu aussi et nous avons rompu juste après. Je ne suis pas certain que ma vie avec Sherlock est compatible avec les relations long termes.  
D'autres nouvelles bientôt. »**

Sherlock fronça les sourcils en tapant rapidement sur son clavier un commentaire.

« Tu ne me l'as pas dis, pour Sarah ». Sherlock Holmes

Sherlock reporta son attention vers son violon alors que la phrase sur les maniaques le dérangeait. John lui avait déjà dis cela en insistant quasiment sur le fait qu'il faisait parti de cette dernière catégorie et maintenant il en reparlait sur son blog ? Ça en devenait quasiment vexant. Son ordinateur bipa l'informant d'une notification sur le blog de John.

« Tu n'as jamais remarqué le fait que j'ai été en Nouvelle Zélande » John Watson.

Sherlock eut un sourire amusé. En effet John l'avait appelé lorsqu'il était arrivé pour lui dire qu'il était bien installé, alors le détective, pour se venger, avait fait mine de ne pas le comprendre. Alors à chaque fois que John l'appelait, il lui faisait croire qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas qu'il était parti et de temps en temps, il lui envoyait des messages excédés en lui rappelant de ramener du lait ou encore des haricots. Il souhaitait se venger que John soit parti. Car John lui manquait.

« J'ai été faire des courses tout à l'heure. Il y a quelques canettes de bière dans le frigo. A côté des pieds. » Sherlock Holmes

La réponse ne tarda pas.

« :) » John Watson.

Sherlock prit son violon et joua quelques morceaux de son cru, souriant en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir de nouveau sur un John content. Il raconta brièvement que Mike l'avait contacté plus tôt pour lui proposer d'aller boire un coup et qu'en vue de son humeur il avait accepté. John se dirigea vers le frigo et ne râla pas en découvrant les pieds qui en étaient à un stade de décomposition avancé. Il ramena juste deux bières, les ouvrit grâce à son coup sur la table qu'il effectuait toujours avec une précision affolante, puis tendit à Sherlock sa bouteille qu'il bu à petites gorgées.

\- Alors ? La Nouvelle Zélande ? Demanda le détective, à moitié intéressé.

Il laissa John lui raconter tout les détails insignifiants qu'il ne tarderait pas à oublier. Cela faisait du bien de ne plus être seul dans cet appartement, dans cette tête. Il pouvait entendre la voix douce de John commenter des faits dont il n'avait absolument rien à faire. Mais cela intéressait John, cela l'intéressait donc un peu.

\- Tu veux une autre bière ? Lui demanda John avec un sourire, les joues rougissantes.

\- Non et je pense que tu ne devrais pas en reprendre, John. Tu as beaucoup bu avec Mike ?

John haussa des épaules en se dirigeant vers le frigo avant de revenir avec deux bières. Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel en buvant la sienne.

\- Ça ne va pas, John ?

\- Oh si ! S'exclama le militaire en vidant la moitié de sa bière d'un coup. J'ai juste rompu avec Sarah.

\- Je sais, tu l'as écris sur ton blog. Cela t'infecte beaucoup ? Tu l'appréciais vraiment ?

John fixa le fond de sa bouteille en grimaçant.

\- Non… pas au point d'en être vraiment infecté. Ce qui m'a le plus dérangé a été la raison. Comme quoi j'étais trop proche de toi et que je n'arrive pas à ignorer mon agaçant colocataire et que je ne dois pas vivre en fonction de lui.

Sherlock opina en buvant sa bière. Il avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre les relations, ainsi il ne pensait pas être d'une quelconque utilité pour son ami. Mais comme John l'avait aidé dans beaucoup d'affaires… Sherlock se sentait d'humeur à l'aider à son tour. A être son crâne pour une fois. Celui qui écouterait, balancerait des interrogations sans aucune logique pour essayer de l'aider à dénouer ses sentiments.

\- Et toi, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Tu n'as pas décidé de mettre fin à notre colocation pour elle.

John rit en terminant sa bière.

\- Sherlock ! Je ne tiens pas suffisamment à elle pour arrêter de vivre avec toi, c'est ridicule voyons !

\- A qui tiens tu suffisamment pour déménager ?

\- Personne !

John déglutit en détournant son regard de celui inquisiteur de Sherlock. Il fit mine de se lever de son fauteuil pour aller chercher une bière mais Sherlock le retint.

\- Si tu ne veux pas avoir un ventre d'alcoolique, je te conseille d'arrêter de boire tout de suite.

\- Tu as raison, ça déplaît aux femmes.

\- Et aux hommes.

_« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dis ça ? »_

John eut un sourire léger en se rasseyant.

\- Tu es doué, tu sais. Pour donner des conseils, sourit John.

\- Je ne pense en avoir donné aucun.

\- Si… malgré toi. Tu m'as fais me rendre compte que personne n'était suffisamment important dans ma vie à part toi.

Sherlock ne put retenir ses sourcils de monter jusqu'à atteindre la racine de ses cheveux sous l'incompréhension. Puis il vit John sourire sans raison et sombrer dans le sommeil. Sherlock se leva, alla jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre de l'aspirine, un verre d'eau et installer le tout sur la table d'appoint. Il couvrit John d'une couverture avant de sourire timidement. Il approcha ses lèvres du front à John avant de se raviser. On embrassait pas le front de ses amis, cela ne se faisait pas. Sherlock se demanda si John se souviendrait de leur conversation.

Le lendemain John réagissait comme si il ne se rappelait de rien. Qu'importe.

Les semaines passèrent et John et Sherlock s'ennuyait un peu. Il ne se passait pas grand-chose de très intéressant, mis à part une enquête où Sherlock emprunta un bus remplis de touristes pour poursuivre un criminel – John persistait à dire qu'il l'avait volé, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute que le bus avait dû disparaître dans la Tamise – ce qui alimentait avec joie le blog de John.

Ce jour là où John continuait à taper un article décadent sur sa personne, Sherlock était debout face à lui, buvant un café d'une main alors qu'il cherchait un article intéressant dans le journal. Mais les doigts lents et sonores de John sur les touches le dérangeait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu tapes ?

\- Un blog.

_« Merci pour cette information pertinente Docteur John H. Watson »_

\- Sur ?

\- Nous.

_« Vraiment ? Comme si il y avait d'autres sujets à aborder. »_

\- Moi, tu veux dire.

Oui cela sonnait horriblement arrogant et le fait que Sherlock ne lève pas ses yeux de sa lecture accentuait cet effet. Mais le détective s'en fichait.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

Sherlock s'éclaircit la voix pour éviter de rire à la question.

\- Tu tapes beaucoup.

Cela eut pour effet de faire décrocher les yeux de John de son ordinateur alors que la sonnerie retentissait dans leur appartement. Sherlock se dirigea vers la porte en parlant :

\- Soit. Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Les propositions d'enquêtes étaient plus ennuyeuses les unes que les autres. Sherlock avait juste envie de reprendre son pistolet et de donner quelques coups de feu supplémentaires dans le mur, le smiley ne semblait pas avoir un sourire assez prononcé… il n'y avait pas assez de balles dans ce mur… c'était évident.

Mais John tenait son rôle de surveillant, l'empêchant de faire la moindre ânerie. Heureusement il y eu cette affaire où des personnages de Comics ont décidé de prendre vie. Malheureusement l'histoire n'était pas aussi fantastique que cela – malgré le fait que Sherlock devait s'admettre avoir émit la possibilité que cela se passait vraiment, que les personnages sortaient réellement du Comics et prenait vie – car ce n'était en réalité que l'éditeur qui rendait l'écrivain fou en re-créant les situations du Comics afin de faire de la publicité et gagner plus d'argent. Cela s'était quand même terminé dans une bataille quasiment épique où John et Sherlock habillé en ninja se sont battu à Soho. Donc cette petite histoire eut le droit à son article sur le blog de John.

\- L'interprète geek, c'est quoi ?

\- Le titre.

Sherlock était penché sur le fauteuil de John pour lire par dessus son épaule.

\- A quoi ça sert ?

John l'ignora simplement. La vie continuait.

\- Les gens lisent ton blog ?

\- D'où viendraient nos clients ?

\- De mon site.

\- Où tu listes 240 sortes de cendres.

Le ton de John ne plu pas à Sherlock qui observait le corps de la blonde étendu sur le lit froid, en métal de la morgue.

_« 243 »_

\- Personne ne lit ton site.

Sherlock leva son regard sur John qui était horriblement sérieux. Vraiment vexant.

\- Bref, cheveux teints en blond, cause de la mort obscure…

_« Je n'oublierais jamais ce que tu viens de dire John H. Watson ! Mais c'est quoi ce foutu deuxième prénom ! »_

-… excepté ces taches d'origine inconnue.

Sherlock n'avait même pas souhaité en écouter plus alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte de sorti, ignorant avec brio Lestrade qui semblait mal à l'aise de la tournure de leur conversation. Pour qui se prenait John ? Son travail en tant que blogueur est d'une qualité exemplaire mais il n'avait tout simplement aucun droit de traiter son propre travail de cette façon !

Lorsque pour l'affaire, Sherlock proposa à John de dormir dans la chambre de la victime pour essayer de revivre la nuit de Julia, la fausse blonde tachetée, ils décidèrent à finalement dormir dans le petit lit car John se plaignait pour son dos. Ils arrivèrent tout de même à la conclusion que John préciserait sur son blog qu'il avait dormi par terre, malgré le fait que de se réveiller sur le torse de son compagnon de détective lui fourni la preuve que malgré ce qu'il allait écrire, il n'oublierait jamais qu'il avait bel et bien dormi avec lui. En conclusion c'était le beau-père de la jeune femme qui la tuait en douceur en mettant du poison dans son shampooing puis finalement il avait été retrouvé mort par Sherlock et John sans note, ni rien pouvant confirmer ou expliquer son geste.

Sherlock attrapa un muffin qui traînait sur la table de la cuisine, marchant dans le salon avec son journal avant de s'approcher de John qui tapait pour lire derrière son épaule. Il s'étrangla à moitié avec la viennoiserie en avisant le titre.

\- Bonté divine ! La Blonde mouchetée ?

Les journées passaient avec des affaires de plus en plus déconcertantes. Dont celle d'un homme retrouvé mort dans le coffre d'une voiture alors qu'il devait être mort dans un avion la veille. John s'était amusé à retranscrire l'affaire sur son blog en insistant sur le fait qu'il avait enfin vu Sherlock déconcerté. Car il était vrai que Sherlock n'avait tout simplement pas d'hypothèses car les observations qu'il possédait n'était pas cohérentes ou suffisantes.

\- Ne parles pas des cas non élucidés !

\- Il faut montrer ton humanité.

Cela était vraiment important pour John. Mais Sherlock s'en fichait éperdument.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça les intéresse.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

John sourit ce qui décontracta légèrement le détective qui continua à l'écouter.

\- Regarde, 1895.

\- Comment ?

\- J'ai réinitialisé le compteur, cette nuit.

Sherlock devait admettre – même si il ne le ferait jamais – que John avait beaucoup de succès. Bien plus que son article sur les cendres, ce qui n'était absolument pas normal… pourquoi la vie et les aventures de Sherlock Holmes et du Docteur Watson étaient plus intéressantes que les cendres !

\- Pratiquement 2000 visiteurs en huit heures. Ça ça parle de ta vie. Et non de 240 sortes de cendres de tabac.

_« Je vais en entendre parler pendant des décennies de ça... »_

\- 243, siffla Sherlock en détournant son regard de John pour bouder.

Puis ils avaient commencer à attirer les feux des projecteurs. Sherlock avait pensé naïvement à couvrir son visage et sa tête en relevant son manteau et en mettant un chapeau emprunté. Mais ce fut la plus grande erreur de sa vie… car il fut horriblement affublé du nom de « Hat-man », les journalistes devenaient de jours en jours de plus en plus ridicules et avaient visiblement de moins en moins d'imagination.

Ce jour là, Madame Hudson avait trouvé un homme aux allures de cadavres. Non pas qu'il était décrépit ou froid comme un cadavre, mais ses yeux reflétaient la même lueur de néant. Sherlock en déduisit que c'était dû à son quotient intellectuel avoisinant celui d'une petite cuillère. Mais l'homme avait une histoire. Alors Sherlock était prêt à l'écouter.

\- Racontez-nous tout, sans être barbant.

L'homme commença donc son récit avec des détails complètement sans aucune importance, Sherlock se retint de lever les yeux au ciel sous le regard désapprobateur de John et continua à écouter le récit de l'homme. Sa voiture était tombé en panne, il a essayé de la bidouiller puis de remettre le contact, elle a pétaradé et on a retrouvé un homme mort sans aucune raison apparente quelques mètres plus loin alors qu'il était en parfaite santé quelques secondes auparavant et que vraisemblablement, rien ni personne ne s'était approché de lui en un quart de seconde.

Il fut décidé que John irait sur la scène de crime et qu'il parlerait à Sherlock grâce à sa connexion wifi. Enfin, c'était plutôt Sherlock qui l'avait décidé puis il avait contacté John qui se trouvait à Dublin pour lui demander de partir pour la scène de crime.

\- C'est légèrement humiliant, commenta John à travers son ordinateur.

\- Je suis très bien comme ça, bailla Sherlock en se rapprochant de son ordinateur, nu couvert à peine d'un draps, une tasse à la main. Maintenant, montre-moi la rivière.

\- Je ne parlais pas de toi.

Sherlock essaya que l'on n'entende pas à son ton son agacement, mais à la vue de la bouille boudeuse de John il n'avait pas été convainquant.

\- Cela vaux juste un six ! Hors de question que je me déplace pour une affaire valant moins que 7. Maintenant, recule, montre-moi l'herbe.

\- Une nouvelle règle ?

\- Elle date d'hier. Stop ! Rapproche-toi.

\- J'étais à Dublin hier, pas chez nous.

« En quoi cela à un rapport avec notre enquête ? Ah oui c'est vrai que les nouvelles règles doivent être accepté à l'unanimité »

\- Je n'y peux rien si tu n'écoutes pas.

La sonnerie retentit ce qui agaça Sherlock qui trouvait que déjà, de bon matin, il était suffisamment coopérant en aidant John à trouver la solution quasi évidente de ce qui se passait sur cette scène de « crime ».

\- La ferme ! Hurla Sherlock à la sonnerie.

\- Tu me parles souvent lorsque je suis absent ?

\- Tu pars souvent ?

En réalité c'était plus un reproche. John partait souvent. En Nouvelle Zélande voir son ami, chez ses conquêtes d'un soir, à Dublin pour une enquête… Sherlock avait l'impression que chaque excuse était la bonne pour que John s'enfuie loin de lui. Puis Sherlock se rendit compte qu'il était ridicule, son visage reprit une expression « normale ».

\- Montre-moi la voiture pétaradante. Celle à l'origine du bruit ?

\- Yep. Si tu penses à un coup de feu, c'était pas ça. Il n'a pas été tué par balle, mais par un seul coup porté à la tête par un objet contondant qui s'est volatilisé avec le tueur. Ça vaut au moins un huit. Ils veulent en savoir plus sur le conducteur.

\- Oublie-le c'est un idiot. Pourquoi il serait suspect ?

Sherlock semblait quasiment choqué de voir l'incompétence de ces policiers… Scotland Yard avait l'air d'être de réel génie face à eux.

\- Parce que je le pense, annonça la voix d'un être stupide.

Sherlock montra son visage le plus menaçant en s'avançant plus près de son ordinateur, faisant fit du fait qu'il était quasiment torse nu devant l'inspecteur devant lui.

\- Je veux lui parler.

\- Je peux couler le son, le menaça gentiment John.

\- Lève, que je sois en hauteur ! S'il a bien commis ce meurtre alors qu'il n'y a aucun témoin, pourquoi appeler la police et un détective ?

\- Pour flatter son ego, répondit l'incompétent avec insistance.

\- Vous l'avez vu ? Obésité morbide, haleine d'ermite, manche élimée d'un accro de sites porno, respiration d'un insuffisant cardiaque. Faible estime de soi, petit QI, espérance de vie réduite. Et vous voyez en lui un expert du crime ?

Sherlock devenait sarcastique alors qu'il se rappelait la présence de son client derrière lui. Il se retourna pour le rassurer de ne pas faire attention à ce qu'il pouvait dire. Ce n'était pas contre lui de toute façon mais plutôt contre les incompétents à qui il devait faire face tout les jours. Une honte.

Rapidement des hommes apparurent dans son appartement avec Madame Hudson qui avait vraisemblablement décidé de gâcher sa journée en ouvrant aux hommes sans son autorisation. Il ne lui prit que quelques minutes pour comprendre qui était ces hommes en question et où est-ce qu'on allait finir par l'emmener. Il les laissa prendre des habits pour lui mais préféra garder son draps pour couvrir son corps. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'habiller tant qu'on ne lui disait pas clairement qui était son client, même si il se doutait de qui cela pouvait être.


End file.
